


【蝠丑+超丑】老爷！你大老婆把你小老婆上了！ (中国古代AU,ABO)

by DavyBrett



Category: Batman - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 04:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17860055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavyBrett/pseuds/DavyBrett





	【蝠丑+超丑】老爷！你大老婆把你小老婆上了！ (中国古代AU,ABO)

恩，就，题目说明一切。  
丧心病狂对不对？  
ABO，中国古代AU，Alpha! Bruce, Alpha! Clark, Omega! Joker  
是蝠丑+超丑，没有SBS。信我。我对那个CP有生理性厌恶。  
然后因为是古代——A:乾者，O：坤者，B：庸者。设定是自己写的哦。  
世间三类人，分为乾坤庸。坤又有数别名，各地俚语皆不同，然无一例外为贬义，令人不齿。如娇娃，花娘，淫子等说，缘因坤者身发异香，诱使乾者与之交合，且每月均有一淫时，需与人交合才可清醒如常，否则疯癫抽搐，目不识亲人，心不知伦理，身泄淫水，体发异香，乾者莫能拒之。以此，坤者常被斥魅惑众生，然其亦受天宠，腹中肥沃，育子之里为上佳，乾庸所不能及也。若无坤，则世间之人将渐灭。因而坤于世是福是祸，亦不能定之。  
坤者，天命宠儿也。天赋异禀，振臂一呼，应者云集，生而为人上之人。多性情刚毅，体壮好武，机敏聪慧，国之栋梁。

接下来的一段来自于@凌风鹰R：  
庸者，凡夫俗子也。多资质平平，纵可交合，香火难续。世间乾坤终为凤毛麟角，庸自占十之七八。上难倚乾之刚猛，下难享坤之淫美。然其劳碌如蚁，勤恳如牛，忠实如犬，温顺如羊，护家和兴万事，实不易也。

然后是之前写的一点点。  
大概是穿越小说那样的文风【扶额】  
然后我舍不得周可儿没有绿眼睛所以随便扯了个设定  
=============  
韦汝思去拍卖行是想买那把刀的。平时装成纨绔子弟，自然也就要有他们的样子——捧个名妓，买个古玩，赌马赌石，仅此而已。

然后就遇到了那个冤家。

他跪在台上，肤色白得吓人，一张尖下巴颏儿的小脸才有巴掌大，瘦瘦小小的像只猫崽子。上面的伙计说的唾沫横飞，其实就两点。坤者。雏儿。那孩子才多大啊。韦汝思皱了眉毛。

“极品的货，不信您上来闻闻这淫香。见过这么甜的 ？”说着主持眉飞色舞地拉了下那坤者脖子上的链子逼着他抬起了头。汝思这才发现他眼睛竟是绿的。那是巫族人才有的颜色。

他坐的第三排，不一会儿小人儿身上的香味儿就飘了过来。闻着凉不丢儿的，像夏天冰过的酥酪，还有山果的甜……没熟透，带着一丝酸味儿，要真是颗果子那就是还有点儿泛青发硬，没到摘的时候。周围已经有人开始猛吸鼻子咽唾沫了。韦汝思闻过很多坤者的淫香，比他闻起来贵的有，比他甜的也有，可是没一个闻起来……这么舒服。不像摆着都怕cei（左边是个“卒”，右边是个“瓦”）了的花瓶摆件儿，而是……拿在手里洗洗就能吃的东西。

然后那小东西一笑露出俩小酒窝儿。

韦汝思回过神来的时候发现自己已经开始叫价了。

“老爷，我跟您说让您赶紧娶个坤者为韦家延续香火的时候说的是名门正娶的大家闺秀再不济小家碧玉也行。我说的可不是让您从拍卖行拍个……人回来。”阿福看着跟谁欠了他块金砖似的。韦汝思心虚地没说话。反正是进门儿了。是他的了。挨几句骂也没事。  
===  
可儿早就知道自己是个坤者。也知道了坤者是最下贱的。宅子里连下人都敢揍他。跟条狗似的，谁不高兴了就踢上一脚撒气。不，有的狗命都比他好呢。带上金的项圈还有好衣服，人家被叫的是“小乖乖”，“小宝贝”，而到他这儿就是“贱种”“赔钱货”。久而久之他也习惯了，有人打他他就笑，把那些人笑得发毛，接着骂他“怪物”“妖精”，可是就不打他了。

他不记得上一次见到爹是什么时候。大概他早就忘了后院还有这么个东西，名字都是随便起的。十岁他娘就没了，他记得她有一双和他一样的绿眼睛，绿得像草，树叶，湖里的水草。

他记得娘教了他怎么辨别那些叶子，然后用叶子做出东西来。毕竟，这院子里别的没有，但是草有的是。

周家完蛋他没多大感觉，他早就不拿这些人当亲人看了。没了倒好。不就是要被卖了嘛，左右身子都是要给人的，还不如抓准了这个机会给自己找个安身的地方。

随行的那几位小姐们一个个哭爹喊娘寻死觅活地嚷嚷着，他跟在后面，只想笑。现在他们可都一样了，看谁能比谁过得好呀。

等到了拍卖行他还笑嘻嘻跟管事的说把他打扮的好看点儿，多赚了钱不还是给您的。他这么配合倒是让拍卖行的人都吃了一惊。一个庸者看着他吐了口唾沫骂着婊子。婊子就婊子呗，碍着你什么事了还是你也想当啊？他最后还是被好好清洗了一遍，换上没啥用的布片又在脸上糊了各种的东西。

“各位爷，”周可儿按照练过的那样笑，手把身上的布片儿掀开，然后扭腰。“您买了可儿绝对不亏。”他跟个面团儿似的给来回摆弄着，可能是要给买主们看看能把他扭成什么样，又被抽了几鞭子。可儿装模作样叫了几声，其实这点痛跟挠痒痒没差别，他之前被打得比这狠多了。

他不求买主有多好，只要能够让他吃饱就行了，最好再不要老是打他。

 

真老。可儿看见他买主第一个反应。都能给他当爹了。

长得倒是人模狗样的。不像那些纵欲过度脑满肠肥的乾者。.

“老爷。”可儿脆生生叫道，大眼睛眨巴眨巴。那人眼睛一低，看着他连双鞋都没有，露着一双白嫩的小脚。

可儿就这样被抱进了马车。

*老爷三十多吧，咳。

他味道挺好闻的，不是那些熏得让他想吐的乾者的味道……可儿想着扒着买主的脖子用力吸鼻子。还是乖一点儿吧，毕竟不出意外这辈子都要跟着他喽。

他早就被教过怎么取悦男人了，因为他也就有这点儿用而已，本来要是他还在周家，大概要在满十五的时候送给哪家富人当小妾去的。跟现在比，好像也差不了多少。

他尝试性地跟买主脖子旁边蹭了蹭，没得到什么反应，就再接再厉地试着扭了几下。

“别乱动。”他声音也好听。当时他在台上，下面黑压压的一片，他听着那些人开始喊价，都不知道自己能那么值钱。最后这位老爷那一吼吓得没人敢加价了。想到这个周可儿觉得心里暖呼呼的。

他听话地乖乖趴怀里不动了，偶尔吸吸鼻子，吸进去更多那种让自己暖呼呼的味道。  
===  
真可爱。苏博漫见着小家伙第一个想法。他立刻就把小东西抢了过去梳洗打扮安排住处了。这反应弄得韦汝思不大高兴，他又不是真抱回了只猫崽子。

苏博漫是真的替汝思高兴，谁都不愿意朋友拿自己当挡箭牌这么多年不娶亲弄得全家都着急是不？不说别的，他都被逼着灌了好多次什么催生的药了，说放那儿一会儿喝都不行，是要亲眼看着他喝！求子的符也是一把一把的给他送，这时候苏博漫才觉得有苦说不出，这管他什么事，还要给汝思背锅。可是只能说是他的事，不然呢，难道说是汝思的事吗？还是说自己其实是乾者，他们压根不同床吗？都不行啊！知道真相的阿福都快急死了，成天念叨这个，还把都隐世出去游山玩水的太老爷太夫人扯进来说事，想让汝思赶紧娶个妾回来，当平妻也是可以的，可是好说歹说汝思就是不松口，全韦家都要死心了，结果今天居然就带着个坤者进门儿了！这孩子看着还小，但是没关系，多等几年养好了再生也是可以的，关键他觉得汝思一个人太闷了，得闷出病来，有人陪着总是好的。不像他，他一辈子都要瞒着身份，只要活着就心满意足了，根本不考虑什么留下血脉的问题；可是汝思可是韦家的老爷啊，娶妻生子不是天经地义的吗？

说来说去还是汝思开窍了啊！他可得好好帮着人家照顾这小家伙。

小家伙也可爱，瘦瘦小小的，一双绿眼睛透着机灵，像只猫儿一样。苏博漫一见就喜欢，看来汝思是喜欢这样的。再想想平时围着汝思那些浓妆艳抹前凸后翘的莺莺燕燕，苏博漫同情地摇了摇头：姑娘们选错方向了啊。再看看这小家伙，虽然年纪小但是举手投足已经颇有一番风韵，坤者的媚骨天成是怎么也学不来的。苏博漫虽然是按时喝汤药，但是还是能闻得出来坤者身上甜甜的淫香，清冽甘甜得像是井水里拔过得红瓤李子。他都忍不住多闻了几下。

就是太瘦了点，脸上都没点肉，大概也是个命苦的，毕竟好人家哪会卖到那种地方。苏博漫越看越觉得小东西可怜，心疼得很，忍不住得就对他好。

毕竟那时候的苏博漫还没看穿这小混蛋的本性，等发现他是个三天不打就上房揭瓦，还敢把屋顶都掀了的小祸害的时候已经晚了，别说打了，抱在怀里都怕摔了。这也就导致不久之后的韦家，天大地大没有这小祖宗大，小可儿混得风生水起。

这是后话。现在苏博漫眼里的可儿还是乖巧懂事的可怜孩子。

“住得哪里不舒服跟我说，今天先量量尺寸，新衣服过几天才能送来，这几天就委屈点儿，先穿成衣吧；平时想要吃什么跟厨房说就好。对了，你身边还缺伺候的人吧？一会儿我调过去两个先用着。别害怕，老爷他人很好，家里没那么多规矩的，平时想去哪告诉我就行。”苏博漫说完一串才后知后觉想起自己身份是主母来着，哂笑了几声不敢多说话了，怕人家起疑心。立刻就正经起来：“不知道这位妹妹如何称呼？”

周可儿正在发蒙。还被弄得毛骨悚然的。一般看见自家老爷买了个小妖精回来不该破口大骂给他使脸色立规矩嘛？一脸慈爱地看着自己还寒虚问暖是怎么回事？不知道的，还以为是捡了个儿子回来呢。

还有，这……这个坤者长得是不是……太大了点儿啊？比老爷都高诶。可儿吸了吸鼻子，但是味道没错的，就是坤者，闻着像麦子。而且，而且身材可真好。可儿偷偷地瞄了眼胸。难道老爷喜欢的是这种吗？那他是不是太瘦了。

回过神之后可儿就更懵逼了。

“我……不，贱妾名叫可儿，贱妾是男的！”

苏博漫哽住了。他都略过去小家伙还自称贱妾。男坤者太少了，他还真的没遇到过几回。自己更是个冒充的，不知道真的什么样。男的？……那就……他以为……没胸是因为年纪小还没发育呢。

不过可儿这名字真可爱啊。  
===  
周可儿，不对，现在应该叫韦可儿了，虽然老爷说他不用改名字，最近过得跟在梦里一样。他从来没想过能有一个乾者对自己那么好，不打他不骂他，每个月有银子用还有好吃的和漂亮衣服，老爷每天回来都会看看他，有时候也陪着他睡觉。他都准备好献身了可是老爷一直没碰他。唯一不开心的是每天必须跟夫子学习了。

还有就是苏博漫。

他是真的搞不懂这个人在想啥，提防了很久也没看出来。他跟自己见过的那些主母和姨娘都不一样。可儿觉得他肯定讨厌自己，因为霜儿打听说老爷最近都没歇在苏博漫屋子里。可是苏博漫每天对着自己还笑得很开心。他要不是傻，就是太会装，可儿觉得肯定是后者。想到这个可儿就觉得一阵阵后背发凉，笑面虎最可怕了，这样的人防不胜防，不知道什么时候就会咬你一口。可是他没法躲啊，人家是主母，大概动动手指就可以玩死他。他老实地等着，准备接招，可是一天天过去什么也没发生。他的吃穿用度一点没差，下人谁都没给他脸色看，老爷照常还是来他院子里。弄得他都等烦了。

他才多大，正是小孩子心性的时候，想着就算犯了错老爷也顶多骂几句了事——他小嘛！二十多岁的人，凭什么和他一个小孩子一般见识？而且老爷都还没碰他，没尝到滋味儿呢，肯定不舍得很罚的。这么想着，可儿觉得自己完全可以冒险试探一下，毕竟没听说过千日防贼的，还不如赶紧露个破绽，等贼来偷东西，抓个正着。

可儿想着笑嘻嘻地摘了朵花别在头发上。

他可是要爬上去做平妻的。

 

“苏哥哥，我可不是故意的，老爷一定是见可儿年纪小才偏疼可儿的，您可不要生气。您来家里这么多年，老爷肯定还是念着您的。要不明天可儿跟老爷说，让他睡您院子里好不好？”可儿一脸无辜，要多纯洁有多纯洁，其实呢，说得话大概让人听了就想抽他。说白了还不就是“你年老色衰失宠啦老爷就喜欢我这样年轻的”，如果苏博漫不是个傻的就能听得懂。

可是呢。

“不用不用，他就在你这儿睡吧！”苏博漫比他看着还高兴，“我回头跟厨房说多给你补补，毕竟你还小，身子受不住就不好了。可儿这也算是大人了！可得好好庆祝，明天我带你再去挑点首饰胭脂什么的怎么样？可儿穿绿色最好看，衬你那双眼睛……”

可儿泄气了。

可是真让他夹起尾巴老老实实做人，他怎么甘心呢。

装，让你装，看你能装到什么时候！  
===  
“汝思，”苏博漫叹了口气，重重坐下又喝了一大口酒。“为什么可儿就这么不喜欢我呢？”

韦汝思生生忍住了翻白眼的冲动。“他是我的人，为什么要喜欢你。”

“我不是这个意思，我只是看着他可怜又可爱的，想多照顾他一点。可是他一见我就炸毛呲牙的，你是没见过那个样子，他虽然嘴上什么也没说但是整个人都是僵的，我不明白我是哪里吓到他了！”苏博漫继续喝酒，韦汝思皱了皱眉，有些看不惯自己珍藏的佳酿就跟喝白水一样胡乱灌进去了。真是牛嚼牡丹。

韦汝思想了想，还真没想到是为什么。韦家谁不说苏博漫好，除了没生个孩子出来之外那简直是没半点错处，性子还温柔大度，打着灯笼都没处找的好媳妇。所以为啥可儿怕他？

“大概是还没适应吧。”汝思最后说，终于忍不住把酒罐从苏博漫手里拿走了。颠了颠，就剩了一口。啧。“毕竟是只猫养熟也得一月半月呢。”

“也是！”苏博漫听汝思这么一说立刻又高兴起来，“明天要出部新戏，我带他看去！他肯定喜欢。”

 

可儿二话不说就拒绝了。开玩笑，他怎么还敢跟苏博漫出去，谁知道是不是挖了个大坑等着他，回头直接让人把他又买进窑子里了怎么办。  
===  
“可儿呀，我给你讲个故事怎么样？”

“好，您说。”可儿暗暗坐直。

“从前呐有一只大黄狗，他捡了只小猫咪，觉得这猫儿瘦瘦小小的，可心疼了，就想好好照顾他。陪他玩，所以大黄狗就天天给他送骨头，冲他摇尾巴，”苏博漫停下喝了口茶，可儿都紧张死了，注注儿盯着他。

“结果呢，猫儿却不领他的好，看到大黄狗就炸毛，呼呼他，拿爪子挠他鼻子——疼倒是不疼，但是大黄狗很委屈啊，为啥猫儿就不喜欢他呢？”

苏博漫哀怨地看着他，可儿起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

“大概是，是猫，傻吧？”他小声地，怯怯地回答。

奶奶的，什么意思，谁是被他捡回去的猫？就算他只是个宠物，玩意儿，那也是老爷点了头才进韦府的，他凭什么说自己？还呼呼，还挠鼻子，说这跟他受委屈了一样！还是说人家根本看不上他处心积虑的手段？在他眼里就是小猫挥爪子一样上不了台面，压根没把他当威胁，瞧不上？他这么逗着自己玩很开心？他来的时间短，手下没能用的心腹，搞不出大事情是他的错？有没有良心啊，他这里的下人都是苏博漫亲自送来的，谁知道里面有没有他的眼线，还美其名曰这些人都是他挑好了用着肯定顺手的。要不是知道这位主母一直没孩子肯定不敢在老爷的子嗣上动手，可儿都害怕自己会稀里糊涂就被下了避子汤。

他不来真的都要被瞧不起了啊。  
===  
“老爷，”可儿不老实的小手扒着汝思衣裳，汝思告诉自己再忍忍，好歹等可儿满了十五再说，握住手腕塞回被子里。

“老爷，你是不是不喜欢可儿了呀？”可儿噘着嘴，不高兴了。

“你还小。”

“我不小了！”汝思看着气鼓鼓的小家伙忍不住揉了揉头毛。“是不是，是不是苏哥哥说什么了？老爷您不要讨厌可儿……”

这都什么和什么啊，讨厌他干什么？汝思有点儿头疼，索性把小东西搂得更近了一点，凑近去闻那股甜味儿，好像浓了点。“不是，别多想。”想了想，他又加了一句：“你不用怕他。”

毕竟苏博漫跟自己哼唧了好久可儿似乎是害怕他不理他，哀怨得跟什么似的。

可儿立刻精神起来，觉得老爷是给了自己豁免权了。  
===  
可儿回了一趟周家被封的宅子，说有自己的东西没拿走。

回来的时候底下人跟着都端着大盆小盆的草。可儿把那些又都种在自家院子里了。

可儿觉得，耍心机自己大概是比不过苏博漫了，但是好歹自己还懂点别的。

比如……下毒什么的。娘教他做的东西里，一大半都是毒。

“苏哥哥，可儿做了点青团，要不要尝一点？”他很小心的没用什么烈性的毒，但是也足够让人出丑了。之前先服用了解药所以就有了证明——我跟他一起吃的，我没事啊。

“好啊，难得可儿来给我送东西。”苏博漫吃了。

然后，什么事也没发生。

可儿差点以为是自己的药出错了。但是没有。那就只可能……苏博漫早就料到了自己会用毒所以也提前吃了解药？！

他可担不起谋害主母的罪名啊！

然而苏博漫什么也没说。

可儿后背都湿了。  
===  
“主子，恕奴婢多嘴，可是您再不做些什么，老爷就真的要被那小贱人勾走了！自从他来了老爷就没在您院子里待过啊，这要是再怀上了个孩子生了头子，您可就地位难保了！”苏博漫院子里的下人都要急疯了。他们主子最好了，可是不知道为什么老天就是不开眼，没让他们主子怀上。

 

“哦，没事。”这话他听得耳朵都长茧了，敷衍了几句还自己在那儿傻乐。“可儿他挺好的啊——今天还给我送点心了，他自己做的，味道还挺好。你们说他是不是终于不怕我了？”

众人很绝望。

主子，那是您情敌啊！不是跟您闹别扭要哄着的儿子！  
===  
“老爷。”

“嗯。”

“老爷~”

“什么事。”韦汝思继续写着什么。

“您喜欢苏哥哥还是喜欢我呀。”

“……你。”

“可是他比我肉多啊，你不喜欢肉多的吗？如果不喜欢为什么要娶呢？而且他胸和屁股也比我大，据说屁股大好生养的，汝思你不怕我生不出崽儿吗？汝思，汝思？”

“……小东西平时都在看什么。”韦汝思搁了笔一脸无奈，“养养肯定能生出崽儿的。最近好好吃饭了吗？”

“每次我都吃不完，厨房准备的太多了……”“再多吃点。”汝思低下头翻了一页。还不到时候，再过些日子，等可儿过了他淫时再告诉他吧。再说，这样乱吃醋的可儿也怪可爱的。

“哦。”可儿乖乖答应，垂下脑袋。

汝思明明就是喜欢有肉的，哼。苏博漫可真讨厌，长那么大干什么。

他只是还没发育，等他长大了，也会有胸的。

苏博漫又没他腰细，也没他白。  
===  
今天的可儿装病赖在老爷书房里不走。老爷没办法，只能抱着他工作。

前天的可儿非要研究炼丹把厨房炸了。

大前天的可儿骂哭了苏博漫身边的丫鬟还给人家洒了痒痒粉。

管家阿福说了不止一次。

汝思采取纵容策略。

然而苏博漫采取的仍然是纵容策略。

没人知道为什么。  
===  
自从有了可儿，韦汝思才知道了坤者是怎样一种东西。和乾者真的一点也不一样。那么小，那么柔软的一小只，可是有时候又那么厉害。看着他的绿眼睛，自己似乎就什么都能答应了。

见识到坤者功力的汝思觉得这种生物家里只有一只就够了。如果再来几个，不说别人，他知道可儿绝对能把屋子都拆了。一哭二闹三上吊算什么，那个小祖宗要是知道有哪家姑娘看上他了就敢跑人家里，一个大耳瓜子糊上去。

人人都觉得可儿是个大祸害。

但是汝思知道，这说明他是心悦自己的。

 

很快明白自己搞出什么乱子汝思都没意见的可儿不算变本加厉也算恃宠而骄。反正有汝思给他擦屁股。

可是苏博漫为什么也对自己这么好呢？

想不明白的可儿索性就不想，记得小心提防他的同时继续在韦家后院作，比七八岁的熊孩子还讨人嫌。

可儿欢快地作到了他第一次淫时到来的时候。

然后他就真的笑不出来了 。

 

对忘了说，我这里的Omega生理设定可能有点不同，就，男性O的鸡儿没有射精功能而是比较像clit（比clit大一点，并且可以用于排尿），并且有另一个类似vagina的结构  
跟女性Omega相比的不同就……没胸嘛！  
==  
“老爷，可儿不想您走……”可儿泪汪汪地扒着汝思的袖子，“您带着可儿走好不好？”他才不想要一个人留在韦家只能和苏博漫就伴，万一他抓住这个机会来害自己怎么办？

“乖，就三天。”他并不是真的去南边进货的，韦汝思还什么都没告诉可儿，目前小家伙只觉得自己是个有钱的生意人罢了。他的身份怎么小心都不为过，汝思打算着等到标记了可儿之后再告诉他。毕竟到时候可儿就只能跟着自己了，应该也不会傻到想要去背叛他。

可儿立刻读懂了这次是说什么汝思都不会心软同意了，立刻跟暴晒的豆芽儿似的蔫吧下来，汝思揉了揉他毛茸茸的脑勺，“回来咱们就同房。”

“咦？哦！好！”可儿这才开心了，左右看看没有人看着他们——底下人都可聪明地望天望地——跳起来勾着汝思的脖子响亮地亲了口，汝思托着他的屁股，“可儿一定乖乖的等您回来！”

可儿心里盘算着，这几天他就不出院子了，看苏博漫能怎么找他茬儿。

可是，人算不如天算，可儿觉得老天爷是不待见他。

他的淫时这个时候来了，是他的第一次。娘走得太早，没嘱咐他什么，他的婢女还好都是庸者，可是这种事是瞒不了的，很快苏博漫就赶了过来。

拿着一碗药。

“可儿，乖。把药喝了就舒服了。”他很心疼似的，可儿连说话都困难，他觉得整个身子都是烫的，像是在火上烤，像是他受寒了发烧的时候一样昏昏沉沉。他的脑子还没乱，可是想东西已经变得费劲了。

“不用，你走。”可儿困难地吐出几个词，把自己蜷缩在被乎里。他那个地方烫烫的，痒痒的，还往外流着水儿，他得很努力才能控制自己不去摸一摸。他谁也不想见，他要等老爷回来，要是这个时候被别人污了身子那他就没法活了。他叫两个婢女都守在床前，有活人看着苏博漫不能把他怎么样的。

“你怎么这么不听话的，我还能害你吗？”苏博漫把药举到了他嘴边，闻起来又苦又涩，“汝思他是一个人出去的，也没说待的地方，我通知了侍卫去找他，但也一时半会儿找不到。你这样只会自己受苦！”

可儿把脑袋偏到一边，苏博漫身上的麦子味道熏得他迷迷糊糊的，头更晕，“我乐意，你别管我。你走！”

然后苏博漫的味道忽地变了。刚刚温暖的麦田像是忽然间着了火一样，散发着叶子被烧着的烟火味儿。那火燃得那么旺，他站在那里也逃不掉，会被直接烧了去。可儿发现，第一次，苏博漫对他生气了。

他生气的样子可真可怕。可儿刚刚明白，苏博漫是真的不屑对付他，是真的一直对他好的，要是他不喜欢自己，会把自己折腾得多惨。他的气势，自己一点也比不上。自己输得那么彻底，像是只可笑的丑角儿一样在他眼前蹦来跳去。

可儿忽然就委屈地想哭，淫时带来的情绪波动更是推波助澜，他立刻就眼泪珠子大颗大颗往下掉，哭得比死了亲爹还伤心。

苏博漫的味道一下就不吓人了，又变回了那片甜甜的麦子。

“别哭了，可儿乖，我们可儿最乖了，”他放下药坐到可儿床边，把热乎乎湿漉漉的一团搂紧自己怀里，心都多颤了两下。他开始后悔自己没控制住脾气了，可儿还是个孩子，他知道什么，自己怎么对他生气呢。“你们先出去吧。”他告诉围着的丫头们，继续胡撸可儿的后背。

“我从没想过要害你，更不会去害你。”他叹了口气，“我跟汝思之间不是你想的那样。我们并不是夫妻关系，我是靠这个身份要藏起来而已。”

可儿都听傻了。“什-什么？”

“之前没告诉你，是汝思他太谨慎了，想等你成了他的人再说；可是你不成年，他又良心上过不去，所以才一直拖着。”可儿低下头，原来苏博漫早就知道他说了谎，但是都没拆穿他。“我相信可儿绝对不会把这事说出去的，对不对？”

“……嗯。”他都羞得抬不起头了，可是本来他也不用抬头，他被按在苏博漫温暖的结实的怀里，那么安全，好闻的麦子味儿包裹着他……

可儿忽然愣住了。

那味道在变。虽然仍然是麦子，但是……有什么不一样了。就好像，变得更浓稠，更明亮，更尖利更大……

“你是乾者？”可儿瞪大了眼睛，看着苏博漫跟他一样惊讶，又愧疚的表情。“我……你，为什么你不早告诉我？”

“这，汝思做主说——”“去你大爷的！我进了韦家门，生是韦家人，死是韦家鬼，你不放心到这种事都不说？你，你看着我在那里耍心机使绊子，是不是觉得很好玩？拿我逗乐？寻开心？”可儿气得一把抓住了苏博漫的衣服领子。

“不，可儿，我真的没有……我们很快就告诉你的，并没有嘲笑你的意思。”苏博漫握着可儿的手想把他拉开，他喝的汤药已经不管用了，可儿的淫香一屋子都是，浓得出水儿，点根火就能炸。早就把他身体里那点药效给耗没了；再不走他都不知道自己会做出什么事情来，那甜滋滋的味道一个劲儿往他鼻子里钻，弄得他也觉得热了。“可儿，你先松手……把药喝了。”

“不……我不……你不许走。”他那么热，本能就抓着能够给他缓解的东西，怒气上头来得快去得也快，剩下的是他愈发迷糊的脑子和滚烫的身子，苏博漫又那么好闻，麦子包裹着他让他想在那地上打个滚。此刻可儿就在他怀里贴着，隔着两层布就是那人温暖结实的皮肉。第一次淫时又来得那么狠，完全不会抵抗的可儿一头栽了进去，成了头不分东西南北只知道求欢的小母兽。

“别走，我难受，苏哥哥，你帮帮我。”他凭着本能知道要贴着更多皮肤，又靠着记忆里残存的那点勾引人的本事往苏博漫脖子那里凑，伸出小舌头舔舔蹭蹭，舔着舔着就舔到嘴边，滑了进去。

可儿是个雏儿，然而谁说苏博漫不是呢。他从没这么靠近一个正处于淫时的坤者，现在那气味儿就像是最好的催情香让他下面硬得发痛，更别说他本来就很喜欢这个小人儿；之前告诉自己这是汝思喜欢的人，可是现在怎么能够顾得上那么多。可儿是在叫他，叫他帮忙。

苏博漫恍惚间想起了，那叫什么，“将在外，君命有所不受”。——虽然肯定不是用在这里的，但是他莫名觉得这话很有道理了。

……大不了，等汝思回来让他打一顿不还手。

苏博漫这么想着含住了可儿甜滋滋的舌头，彻底不忍了。

可儿被亲了好久，苏博漫使劲嘬着他的舌头像是要把它整个吞下去，都痛了。他的手指也在自己后口里抽插着，发出噗嗤的水声，那些湿乎乎黏腻腻的汁水沾了他一手。周可儿躺在榻上动弹的力气都没有，只是发出小猫崽一样的咪咪叫。苏博漫的味道变成了秋天金色的麦粒，烘烤后散发着最率真的甜香。这味道让可儿觉得安心。他张开了腿，湿透的亵裤被直接扔到了地上，苏博漫整个人压在了他身上，握着自己的玩意儿就要捅进去。可儿瞄了一下就吓得闭上眼，那可比他自己的大多了，是不是乾者的家伙都这么大？

可是这时候由不得他害怕；他发烫的身子就是需要这个。苏博漫一挺腰就传来一阵的痛，跟可儿习惯的不一样，从他脆弱又隐秘的地方感觉到，他没法躲藏也不知道怎么忍受这个，害怕得只能哀鸣起来。

“可儿，可儿你忍忍……一会儿就好了。”苏博漫又亲了亲他的嘴，摸摸他的脸又摸摸肚子，最后含住他一边的乳尖就开始玩儿命嘬，像是下决心要吃出奶来一样。被苏博漫这么一折腾，他屁眼好像倒没那么疼了，反而是乳尖上被牙咬住的感觉更刺激。他慢慢也敢尝试着动一动，不再觉得自己是要被撑爆了；苏博漫的进出越来越顺畅，两个初尝人事的人慢慢都熟悉了该怎么动作。苏博漫一只手抓住了可儿膝盖底下把他腿往上压，可儿就学着另一只也勾上他后背让他能肏得更深。他也不知道该是什么姿势，只是本能想要苏博漫离他近点，再近点，让他能够摸到那人所有的地方。他指甲抓挠着苏博漫还没脱的上衣，挠得衣服秃噜丝了。谁也不记得要小声，也不记得还有丫鬟小厮，只想要初次品尝到的愉悦再多一点，多到那个谁也不知道是什么样子的顶峰为止。

可儿一边哭一边胡言乱语着，自己都不知道自己再说什么，他感受到的东西太多，就像最痛和最舒服的感觉都混在了一起，他既想躲又想要更多一点，可是苏博漫根本不让他躲，只是继续给他更多更多，他不知道手往哪放脚往哪隔，一阵一阵又疼又麻 的感觉顺着脊梁背往上蹿到天灵盖儿，他被逼得狠了，一口咬住了苏博漫的肩膀，咬得跟个逮食的王八似的那么狠，死不松口。他整个身子绷成了弓，他都能够感觉到一大股液体从后口涌了出去，他大概会弄湿半张床。苏博漫闷哼了一声，又使劲往他里面顶进去，他的结已经半张了，塞进他里面的时候疼得可儿一抽；他接着停在那儿不动了。

可儿隐约想起来他们似乎不应该这么做的，可是他忽然想不起来为什么不应该；他还空着的肚子还等着点什么东西射进去。所以他都没挣扎，就喘着气儿等着，苏博漫的结撑着他根本没法做大幅度的移动，只能辗转了两下，捏着可儿就射了出来。可儿被那东西打在肚子里的感觉弄得一激灵，半信半疑地动弹了几下就又被苏博漫按了回去，死死搂着他，跟个狗似的低声呜呜着，那话儿还不断往他里面射东西。他都不知道哪来的那么多可射的，可儿手伸下去摸了摸自己的肚子，感觉被撑起了一块。

他会不会怀上啊？

怀上就怀上吧，反正他也是要生孩子的，他进了韦家……

等等。

可儿忽然知道自己忘了什么了。

他是，他是嫁给韦汝思的啊？

可儿愣了半晌，看着自己身上的人，哇的一声就哭出来了。

苏博漫被他哭得慌了神，长了嘴又合上，干脆先用衣袖给他擦眼泪，可是眼泪越擦越多，根本擦不干，心疼得只能把小人儿搂到怀里哄着拍着。

“你，你要了我的身子！”可儿委屈地呜咽，“我是嫁给汝思的呀，我怎么办。我死了算了……”说着就开始挣扎，都不管苏博漫的结还卡在他后口，他动都动不了。

“别！你听我说，”苏博漫赶紧抓住他，太着急都没发现可儿装腔作势哭得有多假。“可儿，是我不对。我负责。等汝思回来我就跟他说，我，我娶你！”

“可是你本就隐姓埋名住在韦府，你这个名分怎么娶我？”可儿才不想出府呢，这事瞒是瞒不住了，但是他好歹知道苏博漫跟老爷肯定交情匪浅，也许……也许他能想办法……

“我……我跟汝思商量，假死出去然后造个假身份！”

“出去之后呢？你身上的钱不都是汝思给的，你好意思带出去吗？难道你让我以后跟你去喝西北风？我，我要是怀上了，孩子就要跟着你挨饿，我的孩儿啊——你的命真苦啊……”可儿嚎得更厉害了。

“那……那怎么办？”苏博漫也没了主意。

“我……倒是有办法能让汝思不计较，但是……你得听我的！”可儿眼睛亮晶晶地看着苏博漫。“你真想要我？”

“真的，当然是真的！”

“好，等汝思回来，你告诉他你想娶我，自立门户。”

“可是你不是说——”“笨蛋，我还没说完呢……”

苏博漫听完了，嘴角抽了抽。

唯小人与女子难养也。这话还忘了算坤者。

“记住了？”可儿笑得像只小狐狸，看得苏博漫心一软，点了点头。“记住了。”

“那什么，苏哥哥，我还想要……”可儿眨巴着眼睛，粉嫩的舌头舔了舔嫣红的嘴唇，嫩葱白似的手指头握了苏博漫半软的阳具开始撸动，那美是加了淫邪的，泛青的小果子在秋天的阳光里熟透了，被人摘下来咬一口就流出甜蜜蜜的汁水，薄嫩的皮儿里面裹着软熟的肉，可儿泛红的眼角上挑，像个专门吸人元阳的妖精。

“也罢，今天我就舍命陪君子了。”苏博漫无奈地笑了笑，又把人压进了榻里。

自是不知道替他们驱散了下人坐在外厅守着准备一会儿训人的阿福已经脸都黑了。  
===  
韦汝思回来那是两天后了。

可儿现在倒觉得害怕了，他是个心大的，之前就是被管家知道了还说了一顿都觉得没什么，脑子里预想了老爷回来后的事儿也觉得自己能够挨过去，可是现在一听到汝思回来就慌了神儿，还是苏博漫哄着他让他才安了心。大不了就是被赶出去呗，苏哥哥肯定不会不管他的。

可儿想着，努力地挤几滴眼泪出来，看到汝思的身影就呜呜嘤嘤地跑过去。

“老爷，老爷可儿对不起您，可儿被污了身子，不配做您的人了，可儿下辈子报答您，求您放可儿和苏哥哥一马吧……”可儿哭得梨花带雨。

苏博漫从善如流地跟在后面，“汝思，可儿说的没错，我要娶他，还请你成全！”

可儿偷偷抬头瞄了一眼，果然老爷脸黑的跟锅底似的。要是他他也得气炸了。到手的鸭子还没吃一口就飞了，想坐享齐人之福的时候忽然知道大老婆把小老婆给上了，这是个什么玩意儿。“求老爷成全！可儿，可儿只能下辈子当牛做马——”

“想都别想。”韦汝思，从牙缝儿里挤出四个字。

可儿松了一口气，知道自己赌对了。

韦汝思这么骄傲的一个人，他怎么忍得了自己的小妾跟别人跑了呢？这时候，都已经不是他有多喜欢自己的问题了，这是一个乾者的自尊问题。估计内心现在已经气得上蹿下跳，一边骂自己恬不知耻一边骂苏博漫居然对兄弟的坤者下手，还要自我质疑是不是没有苏博漫有吸引力，可儿居然不选他，而是要和苏博漫走，他是哪里不如苏博漫了。

总之，韦汝思，打死都不会放他走，他得打落了牙还要合着血往肚子里咽，不能罚给他戴了绿帽子的苏博漫也不能罚他，罚了不就是告诉别人这里面有猫腻了？所以一切都保持原样，他周可儿还是韦汝思的人。

可儿偷偷埋在韦汝思衣服里乐了，刚准备给自家老爷顺顺毛就被搁到了一边儿。他看着韦汝思一脸阴沉地冲苏博漫走过去，顿时有了隔岸观火顺便再添油加醋落井下石的兴致。反正苏博漫跟他是一条船上的，总不好拆他的台。而且，他也不舍得呀。

“老爷！老爷你不要伤害苏哥哥，不是苏哥哥的错，是可儿第一次来淫时昏了头，勾引了苏哥哥，您要怪就怪可儿好了！”可儿一脸悲痛地喊着，泪汪汪地往韦汝思的伤口上撒了把盐，又踩了几脚。

韦汝思顿住了。他现在恨不得咬死这只养不熟的小白眼狼，自己供他吃供他穿的居然被自己后院人拐走了骗了身子吃得渣都不剩，还傻兮兮替这个奸夫说话，还要自己别打他？他脑子是怎么长得，他要是出了韦府，他去了街上，谁养着他？就苏博漫那个莽夫？他自己说不定几天就得被发现是前朝余孽给砍了头，看那时候他一个没了身子的坤者怎么办！还不是只能回来求自己，哼，要不也干不了什么正经的营生，又爬回了窑子去……他想没想过这些，就说要和他走？还有苏博漫，他没这种兄弟，知道自己喜欢可儿，知道可儿第一回淫时居然还去他院子，还把人要了——韦汝思觉得自己要被气昏过去，好好养着的白菜被猪拱了不说，白菜还一门心思想跟猪跑了。

“你给我闭嘴！”韦汝思吼道，“一会儿我再收拾你。”小东西缩了缩脖子，不出声了。大概是知道怕了——晚了！他看着苏博漫，苏博漫眼里有愧疚也有歉意，但愣是没后悔的意思。韦汝思开始怪自己，为什么没早点发现这家伙那么关心可儿有什么不对劲的地方。

“汝思，你打我吧，我不还手。”苏博漫就那么站在那儿，韦汝思冷笑。以退为进？以为自己会下不去手？笑话。

韦汝思真打了，苏博漫真没还手。可儿都看不下去了，但是又觉得自己开口老爷只会揍得更狠。他从来不知道老爷居然揍起人来这么厉害，凶得像个土匪似的。他莫名觉得自己会很危险，老爷肯定不会打他，这是肯定的，估计也不能怎么罚他，所以他说的一会儿再收拾是什么意思？

老爷不嫌弃他被别人污了身子还愿意要他？

可儿莫名有点感动，决定乖一点儿，不气老爷了。

他还在淫时，他有最好的武器。

“老爷……”可儿蹭过去扯汝思的衣袖，一脸的谄媚，“可儿想要了。老爷消消气，一会儿再打，先收拾可儿好不好？”

韦汝思这才脸色好了点儿，觉得小混蛋总算说了句人话。他立刻扔下了被揍得鼻青脸肿苏博漫，把可儿横抱起来，小东西惊呼一声抱住了他的脖子，小鼻子在他胸前蹭着一抽一抽，像只寻求温暖的猫崽。甜蜜的果香直接沁入了他的五脏六腑，他本来的怒气顷刻之间就化作了欲火。

“老爷，您可真好闻呀，”周可儿本来白皙的脸蛋儿现在红扑扑的，天成的媚态被他炉火纯青地用了个十成十，带着食髓知味的诱惑。“您让可儿都湿了。”想到可儿的身子居然不是自己先碰到，韦汝思又有点不舒服，但是很快被小人儿乱摸的小手分了心。到底是经了人事儿胆子大了啊，这就敢玩儿火了？

韦汝思抱了可儿回到他房里，闻着屋子里明显混合的乾坤相交的味道咬牙切齿。

“淫荡的小东西，连两天都忍不了吗？”他骂着把可儿直接扔到榻上，想着也好，他就在这里把另一个乾者的味道给盖上，把他干到根本就不记得还有另一个人，让这具身子只记得自己，只认自己，遇到别人都下不了口。“多大点的小人儿，就知道偷汉子了？”

“老爷，您别怪可儿，您不在，可儿那么难受……”韦汝思是不知道可儿怎么能说个话都那么婉转妖媚的，听他说话就感觉热血上头裤裆发硬。“可儿淫荡也是想老爷想的。”

“这么说，还是我的错了？”汝思笑骂了一句，开始解可儿本来就不多的衣裳，还真跟他说的一样，他后口往外流着水儿，粉嫩的颜色稍微有点肿，不用说也知道是这两天没少用。韦汝思本来软了一些的心又立刻坚硬起来。不给他点教训他下回肯定还敢。这么想着，汝思站起来，解下挂在腰上的一节软鞭。“脱光了。趴到床边。”

可儿瞄了一眼他之后小脸儿都白了，哭着嚷着求饶，在床上打滚儿，苏博漫都忍不住过来看了眼，发现他拿着鞭子还敢劝，被他骂走了。

“再不趴好就不止十鞭子了。”“老爷——”“十五鞭。”

可儿抽抽搭搭趴好。白玉似的身子上还带着几处红印子，看得汝思就来气，第一鞭立刻甩了出去，他生气，可是他还是保留着力道——疼是肯定疼的，但是不会留下任何的疤。

“求求您……呜……老爷，可儿错了，可儿再也不敢了，”可儿扭动着往床里躲，但是鞭子立刻就追了上去，刚养出点儿肉的臀瓣上又一道红痕，“啊！杀人啦！救——嗷！”

“你还敢喊？”汝思都要被气笑了，“小东西，你知不知道做了这样的事，我打死你都不为过？”

“老爷那么好，老爷不会打死我的，可是可儿怕疼呀，”可儿眼泪汪汪，“您可真狠心，看见在淫时的可儿，居然先抽鞭子，您之前说回来就和可儿同房的。”

说着已经四鞭了，汝思也有点后悔，为什么说十五鞭的？现在到有些骑虎难下了，他要是就这么搁了鞭子，威信何在？

可是可儿这个小人精，看见他犹豫就立刻顺杆儿爬了：“老爷，剩下的鞭子可儿帮您记着，您先要了可儿嘛。”

韦汝思也就顺势扔了鞭子。什么都没有干正事要紧。

可儿早就殷勤地躺好，张了双腿引着他过去，花茎直挺着，但远没有乾者的威武，大约也就汝思小拇指的手指头肚儿那么大点，汝思摸了摸，软软的惹人爱怜，可儿立马呜呜叫着往他手上蹭，他看着从穴里一股股流出透明的汁水来，像是朵初绽的花给赏花人产出了花蜜。

这种事情，如果他仔细想想是看不上，是觉得脏的，可是不知道为什么他此刻没法动脑子，只想着要尝一尝那是什么味，所以他就低头尝了，还带着小东西体温的蜜液流了他一唇一口，甜得像要上供的桂花蜜一般。汝思立刻就爱不释口了，认认真真低头开始如品酒一般的，诱哄小东西多流出点儿水来。

可儿都要疯了，这俩乾者一个一个都是什么毛病，一个逮着他的乳头啃，他又不下奶，能啃出什么来？另一个居然舔吸他那个地方！这回倒是有东西出来了，可是，可是他羞得都快死过去了。他能感觉出来，老爷的舌头往里面越滑越深，蹭过了让他舒服的地方，他的身子就投桃报李一样回馈更多汁水出来，让那不知羞的乾者吮得啧啧作响，津津有味。他也被舔得身子都软了，瘫在床上任君采撷。他不禁有些埋怨老爷怎么花样那么多，不像苏博漫和他一样都是第一回，那人也老实，干的时候中规中矩，比起自己爽利更多是在伺候他，可儿一哭一喊不要他就停下，做完也都抱他去梳洗。可是汝思，汝思根本不管他要不要，就知道折腾他，还拿鞭子抽——虽然那疼对他不算什么，他也知道老爷是气得狠了，可是这段日子他都被养娇了，被说一句都要闹半天别扭，被抽了几下心里算是委屈极了。

可儿一边哼哼一边坚定了心中的念头，他要是不周旋一下，以后都得被汝思折腾死，还不如有苏博漫在中间护着点儿自己。再说，他也有那么点儿喜欢那人的。

“老爷，汝思，别舔那儿。”可儿自是不知道自己带着哭腔的奶音让韦汝思更想欺负他了，还纳闷儿为什么老爷舔得居然愈发狠，那舌头一下下顶得他似是要泄了身子。多丢人，要被舌头玩得泄了……那又怎么样，他还怕丢什么人，老爷连他最丢人最不齿的样子都见过了，还能嫌弃他不成？这么想可儿索性自暴自弃不忍了，由着汝思一边舔他一边玩他花蒂，一会儿就连脚指头都蜷成一团泄了出来。

汝思又认真地把他新流出来的东西都吃了才罢休，站起身开始解衣服。有了苏博漫在前可儿也没少见多怪，乾者和坤者长的真是不一样的，他胳膊就有自己大腿那么粗，肤色也深，胸膛小腹都有结实的肉，不像自己哪里都是软软的。可儿肆无忌惮地打量着，在汝思解腰带的时候也没移开眼睛，看着他褪下裤子露出高高翘着的阳具，咽了口唾沫。乾者看来都是这么大的，可儿缩了缩后口，虽然已经成了几回，他还是不太相信自己那小小的一个口居然能够吃进这么粗这么长的东西还没被顶死。

“你这个小淫娃，真是不知羞，盯着那处看。要是一般的坤者早就闭了眼睛了。”汝思调笑了一句，朝他靠过来，可儿看着那东西微微地晃动，他忽然觉得干渴，想把它赶紧吃进去，可是老爷还在那里说话。“怎么，看傻了？好看吗？”

“好看，好看。”可儿不错眼珠儿，频频点头。

“可想要？”

“老爷别折腾可儿了，可儿想要死了。”可儿偷偷抬起一条腿去够，白嫩的脚丫贴上滚烫的柱身，燎得他一颤，但还是哆哆嗦嗦去用脚底磨蹭那巨物，希望能把汝思撩拨的忍不住，可是人家想来是身经百战了，并不顺他的意，还饶有兴致去握他的脚腕，阳物在可儿脚心戳动，又痒又热的，蹭了他一脚的湿。

“我和他，哪个好？”

“自然是您好，谁都比不上的。”可儿接着攥着他脚腕的力把自己下身往上贴，汝思却这时候把他扔下，他直接摔在床上，委屈得眼泪在那双绿眼睛里打转转。他可生气了，但是知道这时候讨不了好所以还是一脸乖顺的样子，实则心里给这可恶的乾者记了好几笔，决定到时候好好教训他。“老爷，可儿是一时糊涂，是给淫时冲昏了头，可儿怎么会看上那人，他哪比得上老爷一根手指头。”可儿眨了眨眼睛让泪水流下来，楚楚可怜的，“之所以说要出韦宅，还不是以为老爷肯定容不下没了身子的可儿。要是早知道您还要可儿，可儿打死也不会说那混账话气您啊，可儿早就跪在大门口谢您了，又怎么会想走。”

可儿喘了口气，看着老爷脸色好了不少，赶紧再接再厉：“老爷，可儿是您从那鬼地方接出来的，您对可儿有再造之恩，可儿怎么会做那不知好赖的白眼狼，可儿生是您的人死是您的鬼，要伺候您一辈子的。”

“行了，你这小人精，死的都能被你说成活的。”他终于是把人哄得高兴了，“以后不许出这事，不然我绝不饶你。”汝思看着他斩钉截铁地点头，终于是肏了进去，坚硬的 东西分开他熟透的肉壁。可儿舒服得眼泪都出来了，后面噙着的汁水一下子都被挤了出来，床单又湿了。

“水儿这么多，流了两天还没流干呢？”汝思啃着他耳垂儿，可儿被说的又羞又气，还要捡好听的说。这老爷似乎是忘了，韦家后院到底该是自己最大的。可儿觉得自己是不能心软怀着什么仁慈的心思了，等淫时过了就要让霜儿给他买些药材去。韦汝思，这可是你自找要被药翻的。

“老爷，可儿都攒着给老爷呢。”可儿朝着汝思伸手，“老爷，亲亲可儿，亲亲……”他立马被堵了口，从汝思嘴里还能尝出自己那处的甜味，舌头卷了他的，牙还使劲咬着他的嘴。汝思干得可狠，还一边干一边说那些羞人的话，让他根本就没防备，慌乱的满身通红，一次次地泄身子，最后哭叫着求老爷停他也不听，说要把他灌得肚子里没一点别人的味儿为止，那些射在他肚子里的阳精满了又捣得溢出来，更多被捅进了最里面，把他填得肚子撑得发痛，嗓子都哭哑了。他最后支撑不住昏了过去，醒来汝思居然还在肏他。

“老爷，您要把可儿干死了，求您了，求您……”可儿声音嘶哑得自己都听不到，躺在床上连抬手指的力气都没有。他这才知道苏博漫对他是有多好的，每次照顾他都只是一两次就停下。这么想着更多泪珠涌了出来，他想苏哥哥了。

“说句好听的。”

“求您，求您射给可儿……可儿给您生崽子。”他轻声说道，抬了手摸在自己灌了一肚子精的地方。

汝思一口咬在他脖子上，射给了他。可儿松了口气，又昏了过去。  
===  
“汝思，你也太狠点了！你常年习武，可儿又身子弱，你也不让他歇息会儿，生生折腾了两个时辰！你是要弄死他吗？”苏博漫早就叫下人抬了浴桶灌好热水投好湿毛巾，又叫人到府医那里开了些滋补的方子和清凉解乏的药膏。他在门外面等了那么久，听着里面可儿声音越来越惨然后越来越小，都害怕汝思会把人弄死。他说着就想往里面冲，被汝思拦住了。

“我来。你不许进去。”韦汝思瞪了他一眼，抢过了他手里的东西，走了一步又停下，“以后你不许见他。”

苏博漫看着门又在他面前关上，心里非常不是滋味，但还是离开了，想了想又吩咐丫鬟让厨房煨点鸡丝小米粥，再准备些清淡的菜。他不是想跟汝思争什么，他只是……只是不放心那小家伙而已。

 

韦汝思看着手里的东西，有药膏，叠的整齐的热毛巾，居然还有个点心盒子和汤碗，他准备得倒充分。汝思冷哼一声，心里愈发的不痛快，可又有点后悔，觉得自己是做得不对，折腾得过了。

而且他还没想到要准备这些。可他怎么可能还不如苏博漫呢？

汝思看着床上蜷缩着的小人儿，像是水里捞上来的一样湿哒哒的，他缩成了个团子形状，背对着汝思躺着，白花花的后背露了一片，腰上还有自己留下的狼藉印子，看上去又小又可怜。屋里淫靡的气息还没散去，汝思把东西放下，先去开了窗户，然后坐到床边。

“喝点水。”团子没动，“我知道你没睡着。”

可儿坐了起来，低头去拿水，不看他。汝思有点窝火，这就闹上脾气了吗？“生气了？”

“可儿怎么敢生气，可儿命都是老爷的，您就是把可儿拆了可儿也没半个不字可说。”可儿抬眼了，那双绿眼睛盯着他，呛得他一口气没上来。“好，你好样的，你就这么跟本家主说话？”汝思是真生气了，用了名头去压可儿，提醒他自己是谁，一个妾在他面前如此没大没小，以后岂不是要反了天？是，他做的有错，可还不是因为这小混蛋先做了偷汉子的事情，他才生气的？这小王八蛋还敢跟自己闹脾气？

他就不会服个软吗？

“呦，今儿个可长见识了，韦大老爷您是在外头受了什么气，回来拿可儿这个贱命一条的坤者做出气筒么？”可儿冷笑着看他，那双眼睛冷得狼一样，“可儿真是怕极了！”他说着，那青花的瓷碗直接就扔在地上，清脆地摔个稀烂。“韦汝思，小爷我是下贱，可也不召之即来挥之即去的狗。你听清楚，我还在这儿是你求我留下的，我要是想走，你问问你那大夫人会不会陪着，你自己思量思量你是不是拦得住。”他想站起来，可是因为乏力踉跄一下又跌在褥子上。“你冲着我撒气算什么本事，有本事杀了我，小爷赔你一条命！”

汝思现在只想给那不知好歹的坤者一巴掌。刚刚说得多好听，什么伺候您一辈子，现在就要反咬他一口。可他喘了几口气，还是压下了燃烧着的怒火。那小人儿身子狼狈不堪，可是一点都不胆怯地冲他呲牙，盯着他的眼睛，像只炸了毛的狼崽，看上去要和他拼命似的。他想过把这小贱货揍一顿，想过把他扔祠堂饿个一两天，可是收了性子没了尖牙利爪的可儿，还是可儿吗？还是这个古灵精怪一肚子坏水儿对着他敢撒娇敢胡作非为敢生气敢骂敢说敢做的可儿吗？这个坤者那么真实，他坏就是坏在明面上的，喜欢谁不喜欢谁一眼便知，他耍的小心思小花招都那么可爱，他真的想要一个木讷又无可挑剔的坤者，一个无论他干什么都点头称是不做反抗的人偶吗？

他不想。他爱着这样的可儿，又恨着。爱他不受拘束又恨他这样。可儿说的没错，他是能跑的，能离开自己的，而且韦汝思还拦不了他。他想到这个就心里堵了石头一样。

韦汝思没说话，拿了毛巾递给可儿，可儿警惕地看着他，似乎觉得下一瞬自己会掐了他的脖子。“先擦擦，瞧你身上都成什么样子了。”

“是谁弄的？”可儿哼了声，拿过毛巾去擦他股间那处，白浊都干了，黏在他腿间，汝思又低头拿了药膏：“……伤到了吗？”

“没，不过可不是您的功劳。”可儿瞥了他一眼，又接着拿话刺他，“想来是老天爷看我们坤者可怜，让我们那处肉头点儿，省得哪天乾者一着急把人给肏死了。”

汝思告诉自己不能生气。不能跟这年龄是自己一半的小王八蛋生气。“不抹药，吃点儿点心？”

说到这个可儿才不气他了，从他手上抓过点心盒子，美滋滋地拿出糕点来，咬了一大口。“苏哥哥真好，还想着我呢。”

韦汝思更憋屈了。“……是我拿的。”“哼，您这十指不沾阳春水的，您记得可儿爱吃什么吗？再说这蜜心儿桃花酥，只有苏哥哥院子里的柳香会做……这都是苏哥哥准备的！”可儿忽然反应过来，“苏哥哥在哪呢，我要见苏哥哥！”可儿根本不管汝思脸是不是黑了，他才不怕他呢，反正话已经说开了，他又不忍心杀了自己，那还有什么可怕的！他要见苏博漫，他现在好想那个有点儿傻愣愣可是真对自己好的乾者。他不要讨好韦汝思了，韦汝思就知道欺负他，他脖子上那牙印儿现在还疼得他打颤，流了好多血，他以为自己要死过去。

“你不能见他。以后都不能。”可儿听着愣住了。他见不到苏博漫了？以后都不能？可是，可是……“我讨厌你！你走！”可儿想拿点心拽他，可捏在手心里又舍不得了，那桃花酥那么好吃，于是只好费力地转了个身，不再看他。

他听见门响才转过身，结果发现，汝思居然真的走了。他居然真走了！他不是该和自己继续吵的么？他难道不在乎了？可儿想着有些懊悔又有些懊恼，最后决定不去想那天杀的乾者，坐在床上继续吃他的桃花酥。  
===  
“老爷，苏公子，老奴自知不该多管主子们的闲事，可——”

“您说。”韦汝思当然知道是什么事。他心中是有些不耐的，总觉得自己和可儿之间的事情容不得别人置喙，可阿福是他素来敬重的人，阿福从小就待在韦家辅佐了父亲又看着他长起来，忠心耿耿，相当于他半个祖父，他不能寒了老管家的心。

“那毕竟只是个坤者啊，凭韦家的势力想要什么样的没有？当初您把他抬进门我就颇感迟疑了，现在这坤者还弄得您二人生了嫌隙，这如何值得？”老管家叹了口气，“不过既然进了韦家门那就是韦家的人，苏公子您少不经事也就罢了，以后可不能再做出这等糊涂的事来。您若是想要坤者什么样的没有，老爷随便一个丫鬟都比那地方出来的人干净。”

“不行，钱管家，我……我非可儿不要。我要了他的身子，得对他负责，不然还算什么乾者？”苏博漫说的义正言辞，韦汝思哼了一声。

“那……要不老爷您就——”“想都别想，我娶回来的人，凭什么便宜了你？你去拍卖行挑个别的坤者去。”“我都说了我不要别的坤者，我只要可儿！”“哼，我倒是早没看出来你这样的心思，想是从一开始对可儿好就是就别有用心、居心不良！”

阿福目瞪口呆地看着这两个争得面红耳赤的人，先不说自家老爷那是万花丛中过片叶不沾身的主儿，苏公子可是一贯洁身自好的啊，老爷也不是没跟他提过可以给他安排通房丫头之类，可都被他拒绝了，现在却和老爷争他的妾？那么个小东西是有多大本事，能够把两位乾者都捏在手心的？

不过阿福聪明地没动别的心思，他始终只是个仆人，不会忘了身份去妄图指点什么，他看不懂不代表他就能去质疑主子们的眼光了。或许，那个小坤是有什么特别的地方，毕竟老爷遇到的美色什么样的没有，却没把哪个娶回家来过。

他本希望两位爷的关系不要弄到那么僵，可现在看来已经是晚了，之后成什么样还要看他们自己。  
===  
苏博漫一直谨记自己的身份，做到安分守己，做到完美。他占了这个身份就代表的是韦家的颜面了。累吗？是累的。但是他不怨恨什么。毕竟他只是个捡回一条命的前朝之人罢了。

他本就没想过复仇，值得么？勾心斗角忍辱负重隐姓埋名十几年或者几十年，手里沾染着多少人的血，接着就是成败在此一举，到底能不能一飞冲天还是个未知。他现在过得挺好的，不觉得受了什么委屈，仇恨在他心里那么遥远。成王败寇，清理前朝王室甚至算不上是错，历朝历代都是这么干的，前朝之前的朝代不也被清理干净了吗？再说当时的皇帝也已经故去，现在的圣上是难得的明君，他反个什么劲？谋反这种罪名，一出来他牵连多少人？汝思是他生死之交，韦家的太老爷和太夫人对他有救命之恩，没有他们自己早就死在了襁褓中，他不能当个恩将仇报的白眼狼把他们搭进去。

所以伪装成坤者怎么样，当个大夫人又怎么样。韦家人对他都很好，汝思把他当成哥们儿，从没限制过他任何事情，他能自在地拜师习武，也参与汝思明面上的生意和他暗地里的行侠仗义。他觉得一辈子就过成这样挺好，百年后没人知道一个前朝余孽还存在过。他很知足。他不想留下什么血脉，如果随了他的眼睛那就还是要东躲西藏一辈子的。

然后……然后可儿出现了。那只天不怕地不怕的小野猫就那么窜进了他世界里，温暖得他舍不得放下。他是他一切都井井有条的世界中唯一的意外，唯一触手可及的温度。

所以他平生第一次任性了一回。

他不后悔。

他还记得可儿跟他说的，小家伙那时刚被他肏完，绿眼睛里风情万种的：“苏哥哥，你信可儿吗？你若信，可儿就想个法子，让苏哥哥和老爷都做可儿的夫君。”  
===  
周可儿给禁足了。就关在老爷院子里不让出去，几个侍卫都在门口守着，做什么都要有人跟着，怕他长翅膀飞了似的。韦汝思和他还在冷战，并且铁了心不让他见苏哥哥。要说不生气那是假的，但是汝思又对他很好，吃穿用度，甚至比之前还好。可儿也有些怪苏博漫居然都不知道找个机会来看看他，他不是可厉害的吗？都不知道趁汝思走了偷偷来。如果不跟苏博漫确定好了，他就不能确定什么时候开始他的计划呀。

“老爷，今天可儿想睡别处。”可儿吃了没几口就跟汝思开口。

“怎么，想趁晚上去私会吗？”汝思这几天说话就像吃了枪药，可儿都懒得理他，他们说几句就会吵起来，最后什么也谈不成。“你哪只眼睛看到我要私会？你在我旁边我睡不舒服，不行吗？”

“你是我的坤，除了我身边你哪也睡不了！”汝思开口，可儿翻个白眼，从不知道这人能这么幼稚。“说什么你的，有本事你这一生就我一个，你标记了我呀！你要是标记了，我就夜夜都陪你睡也认得！”

汝思忽然不说话了，而且看他的眼神变得奇怪，可儿立刻就翘起了尾巴：“哼，怎么不说话了？做不到对吧？既然做不到又凭什么说我，世人皆认乾者三妻四妾是天经地义，为何坤者不行？你放我去见苏哥哥，我就和他说说话。”

“周可儿。”韦汝思打断了他。“你不知道，我标记了你吗？”

可儿愣住了，标记了他？可是……“什么时候？为何我不知道？”标记，乾者是一生只能有一次的呀，如果印了就说明那人是乾者唯一认定的妻，是至死方休的！他之前，勾人的本事到时在本家学过，可是没人教他什么是标记，淫时该怎么照顾自己，也没教过他该如何端庄如何管账理家有个主母样子，他只被培养当成个以色侍人的妾罢了。

可儿想的标记，肯定是极美好的，也许乾者要念一段咒语或是发下重誓，让一个印记出现在他心口或是腕上，也许是红的，开出一朵花，也许是那个人的名字，要不就是个不管怎样反正美丽的图案。

汝思似乎是知道了，这几天头一回，他的味道闻着不呛鼻了，变得软了，变成暖呼呼的，像那天他接自己回家时一样。他走过来，温暖的手抚上他后脖子。

“可儿，我那天咬了你，那就是标记啊。”

“可是……可是为什么那么痛呢？”可儿傻傻地睁着大眼睛。标记，就是咬脖子吗？如果咬死了怎么办，他以为是汝思恨自己，要咬掉一块肉下来呢。

“咬得越狠，标记越深。”汝思看他的眼神很温柔，看得他觉得无地自容，只好垂下头去看自己脚尖，鞋面上绣了朵好看的牡丹。“这样见了血的，是最深的一种，能让这印留一辈子。只要这印在，你好不好，还有大概方位，我都是知道的。我永远都不会去伤害你，也会永远为你献上你想要的一切，这是天王老子都改不了的事了。可儿，你是我一生唯一的坤者。”

可儿，可儿还能怎么办呢。

没出息地扑到怀里哭了呗。

他们立刻就滚到了床上，他淫时之后汝思第一次碰他，可儿也慢慢察觉到了标记的好，汝思的心情他体察得更快，也更敏锐了。似乎已经心意相通，在性事上居然也心有灵犀一般，汝思似乎不用说就明白他什么样最舒服，每一次顶都正中红心，弄得他精疲力竭后也乖乖罢手，亲自为他擦洗。

按理说，可儿应该就这样罢休的。他有了个之前想都不敢想的，属于韦家老爷的标记，有了这个标记他就是韦家的女主人，如果苏博漫真是大夫人也得为他让道的。一个坤者如果有了这样的地位，那真的是上辈子积了德才能求来的，该天天烧高香谢谢天上那些个神仙，只要在生下一儿半女就是万事大吉了。谁还会作死想要搞出可能被休的事？

可是呢，可儿偏不是那样的坤者。他既然和苏博漫说了，就绝对说话算话。那个乾者，是在用他的全部，爱着自己呀。可儿怎么能不要呢。

他大概是永远也上不了台面的，就算老爷已经标记了他他也不敢全信，老爷那样的乾者什么样的坤者找不到，如果他有一天厌倦了自己呢，如果这世上终究有了一种药可以抹去他的标记呢，那他还剩什么？他习惯了给自己留条后路的。苏博漫不一样，他在自己什么都没有的时候就爱自己了，他又那么傻觉得第一个要了自己的身子就要对自己负责，他不看重皮囊。可儿看人很准，他知道苏博漫除非自己开口让他走，否则他绝对不会抛弃自己。他又没老爷那样显赫的身份，似乎还是逃犯一类的人，他是可信的，有把柄的。而且他还和韦汝思关系匪浅，找别的人会被老爷毫不留情斩断，可他不一样。苏博漫就是他的后路，他不能让这条路断了。

他大概是永远也上不了台面的，他心里没有爱，只剩下了算计。爱有什么用，爱能够当饭吃，当衣穿吗？他还能潇洒多少年，十年，顶头了，那之后呢，靠孩子，可是只有他一个会生孩子吗？不会的，然后像之前周家那般，和十多个小妾勾心斗角。他想着就满心冰冷。如果有那么一天他真的会走的，可儿想，他会求苏哥哥带他走。可是那时候，又说得准吗？人的心思总会变得，他现在干净，不代表以后也会。

可儿想着，手顿了顿，继续磨他的草药。

他得给苏博漫生个孩子。

“老爷，可儿有了。”他等了半宿，笑嘻嘻地跟风尘仆仆回来的韦汝思这么说。“是您的。”  
===  
可儿知道韦汝思肯定是有怀疑的，可是幼崽的父亲是谁从来只有坤者知道，唯一的端倪在于坤者孕育的时候必须要经常处在父方身边吸收他身上的气息罢了，他也想好了说辞。“老爷，您不会不信可儿吧？可儿怎么敢在这种事上骗您？混淆血脉这种事就是再给我一百个胆子我也不敢的呀，可儿只是有一点小小的坏心思，这种事，不敢撒谎的。”可儿吸了吸鼻子，“如果……如果您不信……是了，您不信也是应该……如果您非要觉得可儿怀的不是您的孩子，那可儿这就去打掉它好了！”

可儿说着呜呜呜就往外跑，被汝思一把拉了回来。“可儿，我信的！我刚刚只是没反应过来罢了！”

“您，你真的信可儿？”可儿眨巴着眼睛，泪珠从睫毛上滚下来，“老爷，您信可儿吗？”

汝思看着哭得楚楚可怜的可儿，觉得自己就算再不信也要说信的。人，都是有侥幸心理的，都是会想方设法说服自己的，说着说着，就连自己都忽悠进去了。“当然信。可儿是我的坤，不信你信谁呢？”

可儿这才破涕为笑：“老爷最好了。”

很快，二夫人有喜了的事情整个韦府都知道了，老爷大方，赏赐了整个韦府的下人与可儿同喜。伺候二夫人的个个喜气洋洋，与有荣焉；大夫人院里的则个个愁眉苦脸，唯一旁观者清的钱管家不予置评高深莫测，而大夫人本人心里则惊涛骇浪的。

他这些天一直想去找可儿，但是没有找到机会，他能偷偷潜进房里，可是却没办法和可儿说话，夜里汝思和可儿睡在一起，他总不能当着汝思的面把人带走吧？他这想法要是让可儿知道绝对骂他笨，你不会用麻药啊，可是人家苏博漫从小到大都学的光明磊落的武学，这些邪门儿外道，要是用了，让他师傅知道了得把他逐出师门去。别说用了，苏博漫想都没想起来。

这时候可儿有孕的消息传来了，他心里既高兴又难过。高兴的是汝思终于是有后了，难过的是……可儿已经怀了汝思的孩子，还会记得和自己说的话吗？他现在完全可以心安理得地做韦府的女主人，生了头子，又这么得汝思喜欢，如果他食言苏博漫也不会怪他的。

他最终还是决定今晚再去看看，他要问清楚。如果可儿已经没了对他的情……苏博漫迷茫地停下，看着池里悠闲游着的锦鲤。如果那样……那样至少他还能够见到他，住在韦府，汝思肯定有不能顾及周全的时候，他还能护着那个小家伙。他还可以带他去听戏，买衣服，去吃他爱吃的酥酪还有糖葫芦……  
===  
“老爷，今晚，咱们能不能分房睡？”可儿察言观色看老爷脸色不对立刻扑到跟前抢着接着说，“老爷，您听可儿说，可儿从来没生过，也不知道怎么生，可儿等了几天才确定自己是真怀了，可是却好害怕。我听说年龄小的坤者怀了，也是容易掉的，可儿害怕……”他软软地贴着汝思结实的胸膛，“老爷，可儿知道您肯定自己受伤也不愿意伤害孩子的，可是睡着了人哪还顾得上呢？万一……可儿不想出什么后悔也来不及的事情啊，老爷！”可儿说着，拉着汝思的手去摸自己的小腹，“咱们的孩子还那么小，可儿现在做什么事都怕极了……老爷，是可儿多想了吗？”

他看着汝思的脸色缓和下来，甚至出现了一丝担心，知道是成了。

“是我疏忽了，”汝思点点头，他对坤者的孕事也是一窍不通，正盘算着去找个经验丰富的医者详细问问，“这段时间你先独自睡吧。”

“嗯。”可儿乖巧地点点头，又依依不舍地蹭了蹭，“老爷，那白天，您可得多抽时间陪可儿。”

“当然了。”  
===  
可儿其实早就困了，但是又等着苏博漫过来不敢睡，迷迷糊糊地盯着窗外。

他都不知道是怎么出现的，上一瞬那儿还什么都没有呢，一眨眼的功夫就多了一团黑影……还有两个发亮的蓝珠子？

可儿睁大了眼睛看着那块黑色和飘在空中的两团蓝色朝着自己走过来，第一反应就是遇到鬼了。

‘别，别过来，我没干坏事！’可儿哆嗦着攥被子，“别——”他刚想喊就被什么捂住了嘴。

诶，是热的。不是鬼。鬼都是冷冰冰的。

然后可儿才闻见屋里的味道。苏博漫？

“可儿，是我。我松开你，你可不许喊了。”可儿赶紧动了动，苏博漫把他放开了。他不错眼珠地盯着那两团蓝色，苏博漫的眼睛。

“你是前朝的人？”前朝之人，夜可视物，眼发异光。平日里是看不出区别的，只有在黑暗无光的地方那双眼睛才会暴露出来。可儿这会儿不害怕了，看着在漆黑的屋里发亮的眼睛倒觉得还挺漂亮的，像夜明珠一样。

“……嗯。”“你居然是前朝之人？汝思胆子可真大……就因为这个，你才藏在韦家的？”可儿暗自啧舌，他这是来了个什么地方啊。

“嗯……可儿，我……”苏博漫吸了口气，刚想说话就被呛住了。

“孩子是你的。”

可儿说，孩子是他的。

孩子是他的？“……真的？”苏博漫都不敢信。怎么会呢？

“笨蛋。我有必要骗你吗？你也不想想，我是怀了大夫人的种还是怀了老爷的有利？”可儿鄙视地看了他一眼，反正苏博漫夜里也看得见。他正忙着扒在这乾者身上去吸进他的气息，他这么多天没见到人，已经有点吃不消了。

“真是我的？我有孩子了？”苏博漫还是愣的，跟块石头一样。他低头看着可儿正安安分分待在自己怀里奋力地吸着气，也想起来怀了身子的坤者是要吸乾者的气的。是孩子父亲的那个乾者。可儿不会骗他的，毕竟，他身上能有什么可儿想要的？他是真有孩子了。

苏博漫觉得高兴得想要上天飞个两三圈才好。

“老实点，你要敢大声喊把人引进来我就掐死你。”可儿瞪了他一眼，苏博漫立刻老实了，但还是高兴得不知道怎么办才好。他小心翼翼抱住可儿，散发出更多乾者的味道给他，再激动也控制着力道，去亲可儿的脸，一下一下的亲。这是可儿，这是有他孩子的坤者。可儿也就由着他亲，不打扰自己吸气喂崽子就好。

“可儿，我……我能摸摸吗？”苏博漫的声音有点抖，还有点嘶哑。“我轻轻的，就摸一下……”

可儿拉过他的手，放在自己就裹了一层亵衣的肚子上。“哪那么娇气，坤者生来就是干这个的，你以为你摸两下孩子就能没呢？”他笑着说，“多摸摸，你的崽子，肯定喜欢你摸他。等他大了摸，他还得在我肚子里闹腾呢。”

“不，不闹腾。我的孩子肯定不敢闹腾你。”苏博漫信誓旦旦地说，接着亲可儿，手指小心翼翼胡噜可儿还平坦的小腹，“他要敢出来我就揍他。”

“有你这么当爹的？”“我这是心疼孩子他娘。”“哼，什么时候这么油嘴滑舌了。”

可儿惬意地跟苏博漫闹了会儿，这才正色起来：“苏博漫，我说的话，你还记得吗？我心里已经有了想法，但是你可不能有一点犹豫，必须听我的。”他看不清苏博漫的表情，只能凭着感觉，“我肯定不会害了汝思的，我知道他肯定对你有恩。但是我肯定得对他用些东西才行。”

苏博漫也知道，毕竟可儿这么作不还是为了他。如果不是自己可儿现在怀的就是汝思的孩子，就是名正言顺的女主人，是他任性导致了这样的下场，如果再伤了可儿的心他就干脆别待下去了。“我明白。你说怎么做我就怎么做。”

“我要给他下药。”可儿云淡风轻地说道，手指摩蹭着苏博漫衣服上的花纹，“只有这个办法。别担心，不是什么毒药，只是药效强了那么点儿的软骨散罢了。你得注意，第一次之后汝思必定会有了防备，再下药就难上加难了。你还得提前告诉我下药的时间。”

“这个没问题，”韦府就没有比他武功再好的人了，可是苏博漫没想明白：“可是下了药之后呢？”

“到时候你就知道啦。”可儿笑眯眯地拍了拍苏博漫的脸颊，“苏哥哥，你就瞧着吧，可儿保证不出三次，汝思就会同意了。”

“好。”苏博漫也不再多问。反正小东西主意那么多，肯定是不吃亏的。再说，就算砸了，到时候他顶着就是了。“你先睡，我陪陪你。”

“嗯。”可儿该说的都说完了，放心地说了过去。  
===  
可儿这段时间乖得韦汝思都不相信。小家伙不搞事情都有点不习惯了。汝思把这归功于小家伙初为人母所以收敛了些许孩子心性，有时候也想自己是不是太畜生了，可儿还是个半大的孩子，却都已经怀了他的种了，不知道那副小身子吃不吃得消，只能加倍地开方子找药材去给他补。可是小家伙吃得再好却还是那么小，都没变得丰腴一点，也不知道是不是都被肚子里的崽子给挪用去了。

听下人说，可儿每天都乖乖的待在院子里，种种他的花草或者是看看话本。韦汝思也就更能够放心出去把他留在家里。

可是汝思不知道的是小王八蛋晚上都红杏出墙去了。  
===  
“可儿，你确定没问题？”

“放心吧，坤者的身子什么样，我还不清楚吗？我们呐，生来就是给乾者肏干生崽子的。出了一个月是妥妥的没问题了。要我说，一个月都不用等的。”可儿说的嘴皮子都薄了，苏博漫还是一副不大放心的样子。“你想呀，坤者要是怀了崽子就不能肏了，那这段时间你们还不是要去找别的小贱人泻火！我可是记得周家的姨娘，在知道有了的前一天家主还歇在她院子里呢。坤者命贱，是要靠着乾者活着的，”可儿的笑带着锋利的棱角，绿眼睛直直盯着苏博漫。“我又怎么敢那么金贵呢？”

“可儿，你是不相信我。”苏博漫皱紧了眉，“我怎么可能——”“是，因为你现在只是个大夫人啊，”可儿不知道自己是怎么了，也许是这几天害喜得太厉害，现在只觉得谁都欠了自己的，一股无名火就往脑门儿蹿，对，尤其是这个乾者，要不是他自己怎么会这么难受的，可儿这几天东西都吃不下去。他现在一张嘴就是想刺人的，可是白天还要在韦汝思面前伏低做小让他不起疑心，现在就更不想憋着了：“你自己说，你要还是个皇子——你要多少坤者没有，正妃侧妃再加上多少个妾，你还怎么可能这样委曲求全。你还不是迫不得已的！现在在这里苟且偷生，逮找一个坤者上了就够本，留了种更划算。我怎么信你。随便一个坤者你也会肏的；我才不要你假惺惺的可怜我。”

可儿其实说完就后悔了。他自知是话说重了，苏博漫对他是不是真心，他还不知道吗？可是话都说出去了，断没有再收回来的道理，他也是不想道歉的。所以只是心里有些慌，但还是硬撑着假装无事，很理直气壮一样。

可是苏博漫……他立刻就……他的味道，一下子变得那么难过。可儿不知道是怎么能闻出来麦子在流眼泪的，可是他就是感觉到了，那片本来在太阳底下金灿灿的麦子都蔫吧了，在抽抽搭搭的哭……麦子怎么会哭呢！可是麦子真的在落泪，那些泪水吧嗒吧嗒掉在了土里渗下去，泛出一股湿咸的泥土味儿。可儿觉得慌了，他只是想嘴欠一下，他并没有想——

苏博漫抱住了他。

“可儿，我不知道自己是哪里做错了，让你这么想的。”他的声音有点哑，“你告诉我，我改。你这个小笨蛋，心里想的都是什么。没有人这么看你的。我没有，汝思更没有。我们都在拿你当宝贝，你却觉得自己是拿来配种的小牲口。”

可儿没出声，他的眼睛也有点泛酸了，苏博漫可真讨厌。

“我这么说还不是担心你的身子？可儿，你愿意这么做，你想要我也想要汝思，所以我才陪你这么放肆，你给我的药我就敢给汝思下……你知不知道这样我也担着风险？这样你都不信我吗？那我之前说要带你走的时候你也不信吗？我愿意抛却这个安全的身份和你出去，冒着可能被人发现，抓住，甚至是杀头的风险？你也不相信？”

“我不是……”可儿垂下脑袋，不知道说不好。苏博漫骂他也没关系的，可是他不骂，他只是在失望，觉得是自己哪里做错了，根本没有怪可儿；这让他更难受了。他简直是个忘恩负义的小白眼狼，不知好歹的小王八蛋，好心当成驴肝肺，狗咬吕洞宾不识好人心，总之是该被打一耳光让他长点脑子的，可是苏博漫就只是抱着他，味道仍然是那片悲伤的麦田。

“我，我错了，苏哥哥，我错了。”可儿吸了吸鼻子，他头一回想要信了，他真的信了。他想要不给自己留后路地疯上一回；就是以后被伤得支离破碎也不后悔。他还小呢，他不懂事，他傻，他看不清乾者说的甜言蜜语是不是口蜜腹剑，所以他信了。如果是他骗了自己，那也是自己活该。他总得信一个人，吃一次亏才能长记性。他赌得起，他赌得起的！可儿想通了之后眼泪一下就下来了，抱着去刑场似的决绝把心里头最脏的小念头告诉了苏博漫，他又觉得羞愧又觉得不安全，可是固执地还是说了个透：“可是我害怕呀，我好害怕。你知不知道，一个乾者能有多少坤者？我有的，就只是着十几年的光鲜皮囊而已。我不想要……我不想要以后自己年老色衰的时候，要和一群小美人去争那一个人，如果我信了，我爱了，那我就会痛呀。乾者好像天生心肝就和坤者不一样的，这会儿爱这个，那会儿爱那个，可是我不行呀，我要是爱了一个人，那就要爱一辈子，我也只有一个身子呀。我错了吗？我不像信，因为我信了，我的乾者就是我的天……他不爱我了，我的天就塌了，我就要死了。我不想死，我宁愿谁也不信，我不要天。我就在地下爬着。”他一边说一边哭，最后说都说不出来只剩下哭。

苏博漫沉默了好久才说话。“可儿，我知道的确古来乾者多薄情，你不信是对的。那你就慢慢看着，好不好？你看看，明天，后天，下个月，明年，后年，你看得久了，再决定信不信。你可没有你想得那么惨……谁说你只有漂亮脸蛋的？你觉得汝思，他见过那么多坤者，他是只看上了你的皮囊吗？你觉得我身边侍女都不要坤者的，是想坤者想疯了非要拿你开荤吗？我不知道汝思是怎么想的，可对我来说，你是不一样的，是全天下只有一个的，怎么能有人把你替代了去呢？”苏博漫说着揉揉可儿垂着的后脑勺，“你现在不信，想好好收着自己的心，可以。但是你可不能这么说了，知道吗？你这样说简直是在扎我们的心。”

“嗯。”可儿点点头，他的泪水还是止不住，“苏哥哥，你可真讨厌，你越这么说，就让我越想要去信一次。”他想着，猛地从苏博漫怀里抬起脑袋，眼里带泪但是还凶得很：“你这么花言巧语让我信你，我信了，如果你敢——你敢负了我，我就让你，让你绝后！不光肚子里这个孩子我要掐死，我还要下毒，我要给你下毒，让你断子绝孙唔——！”

他被苏博漫给狠狠吻住了，乾者用力地含着他的唇又吸又咬，都疼了。他嘬了好半天才松开，眼睛在忽明忽暗的烛火里闪着幽光：“你这么狠心，嘴这么毒，可是我却高兴，你知道么，可儿？你说的越狠就说明你越在意我。”苏博漫又去舔他的脖子，“我高兴得都想现在就给你个标记……都不想等。”

可儿被他动情的味道弄得浑身发软，迷迷糊糊地眨巴着眼睛，脑子里只能想着，为什么他的苏哥哥能够好看成这个样子。

“可儿，我可不会绝后的，有你给我生呢。给我生一窝小崽子好不好，嗯？”苏博漫开始啃他的耳垂了，可儿立刻呜呜地哼唧着说好，他都要化了。不行，不能在这里……“苏哥哥，你等等，一会儿还要……”

“……让我缓一会儿。”苏博漫说着埋在他颈弯里，热乎乎的鼻息喷在他肉上一阵阵的酥麻。“苏哥哥，你快去，你去了咱们今晚不就能，能那个了……”虽然是要捎上汝思。可儿故意没提到。

“行行，知道了，小东西。”苏博漫无奈地起身，“你确定你的药能制住汝思一个时辰？他可是也练武的。”

“哼，娘教给我的药你怎么敢不信。药倒个练家子算什么，就是头老虎也能立马给我倒地上。”可儿立刻不乐意了，“赶紧去！”

“是，奴才遵命。”苏博漫妆模作样做了个揖才离开，可儿立刻就给逗笑了。  
===  
“成了吗成了吗？”可儿兴奋得眼睛亮晶晶的，像是等着拿压岁钱的孩子，而是不是问是不是苏博漫刚刚把人给药翻了没有，苏博漫宠溺地笑着点点头，可儿这才觉得不好意思了，稍微老实了那么点儿。“你……没事吧？”

“没事，喝茶的时候提了一句你汝思就根本不看自己喝的都是什么了，”苏博漫稍微有点心虚，下药这种事情是正经的习武之人看不上的，可这是为了可儿，他也没害人，所以也就不安一下就过去了，“跟你说的一样，立刻就倒了。人搁床上了，我出来的时候跟下人说了汝思今晚要叫你去，不让人伺候了。”苏博漫说着想起丫鬟同情里带了点可怜的眼神，不禁皱了皱鼻子。“你自己过去，我和你待会儿会合。”

“好呀。”可儿喜滋滋地说，摩拳擦掌满脑子都是一会儿要怎么折腾老爷才好，他都记着呢。那乾者抽自己的鞭子，还有按着他要了两个时辰，还不哄他……哼，他可记仇了！他得气死他，让他看得见吃不着，看着干着急才好……这么想着可儿忍不住就开始乐，露出一对儿小尖牙。“我这就去。”他握住苏博漫的手捏了捏，丫鬟都没叫一个，就迫不及待朝着老爷屋里过去了。

 

韦汝思都快气死了，这叫什么事情，谁给苏博漫的胆子，居然敢给自己的茶水里下软骨散……还不是普通的软骨散，他用内力居然逼不出去！他要干什么，谋害亲夫吗？用脚趾头想这事都跟周可儿有关系，他现在除了眼珠子，身上哪一点都动不了，越想越觉得有可能。

难道苏博漫是准备把他药翻然后去睡了那小东西吗？这么想着韦汝思觉得肺都要气炸，可是又觉得不太对，这样就算能够快活一次，但是之后呢？他不怕自己把可儿弄到别的地方去，或者自己直接带可儿走？这么莽撞又不计后果的事情，不像是他会干的。

那难道是可儿怂恿的吗？汝思也觉得不应该，小东西聪明着呢，这种蠢事怎么干得出来？如果是他，就算要偷情也是做到不让他发现，绝不可能这样明目张胆肆无忌惮……不对，他想的都是什么乱七八糟的。韦汝思赶紧把脑子里的想法都扔了出去，总之这药再猛也不过几个时辰，任谁也不会吃饱了撑的给他下药就让他在床上躺一晚的，他还不如趁着点时间养精蓄锐，好准备——

“汝思！”他猛地睁开眼，是小家伙来了。

可儿笑嘻嘻地喊着，往床上爬，爬到他身上又好奇地捏了捏他的脸，韦汝思现在只能瞪他。“哎呦，您还敢瞪我呢，也是，您可是韦府的家主，是吧？不管什么时候，都是要端着架子的。”可儿吐了吐舌头，笑得像是偷了腥的猫儿，“老爷，您猜猜，苏哥哥和我给您下药是要干什么呢？您肯定猜不着。”他一边说，手不停，解了他的外袍就往里衣里摸，他的手那么软，又那么小，蹭在肉上就像上好的锦缎，甜果子的味儿渐渐地充斥了汝思的鼻端。“我想着呢，一个月都过去了，您要是忍了这么久……要是您也没去外面找人……那肯定是忍了好久。老爷，您去没去找人呀？要是找了，就眨一下，要是没找，就眨两下。”可儿说着猛地靠近，鼻尖贴着鼻尖，那双绿眼睛瞪得圆圆的。“不许说谎，说谎我就这么把您扔下了。”

韦汝思乖乖眨了两下。看着小东西立刻喜笑颜开的样子，开始觉得这也许是个无伤大雅的小玩笑了……也许是可儿被他摆弄的生气了，所以想要让自己也听他发号施令一次，可是他不会跟自己说吗？他……他说不定也会同意，干嘛非要下药呢。

“可儿真高兴，您是真的小心崽子呢，是不是？毕竟是韦家的头子呀，大夫人，再给他十年他也生不出来。”可儿说着自己咯咯地笑了几声，像是喝醉了一样左摇右晃，“可是呀，您猜怎么着？我肚子里的不是您的种。”

韦汝思觉得一口气差点没上来。可儿笑得更欢了。“对！我说谎了！我骗了您！我说的谎还不止这一个呢，您想知道吗？”

韦汝思还在震惊里没顾得上回答。

“苏哥哥，你出不出来了，不出来可儿就不给你干了！”可儿扭头喊着，韦汝思视线看不到，但是能闻到属于另一个乾者的该死的麦子味道。

“老爷，可儿说真话，可儿觉得做个韦家的二夫人挺舒服的。但是您要是不让我见苏哥哥，那我就只能跟他走了。可儿觉得吧，您之前那么决断，是因为脑子没转过来，没想到还有别的方法……”可儿一边说着一边把苏博漫拽过来，至少这位还要点脸，一脸愧疚加歉意地看着自己。

他说，“汝思，对不住了，因为可儿想要。”他想要你就答应吗？真是见色忘友……也不对啊！那色也是自己的啊，苏博漫有什么权力见？

“这个法子吧，我要是跟您就这么说，您肯定是不答应的，所以呢，我只能这样让您看看了。多有冒犯还请您包涵呐。”可儿说话的时候，苏博漫已经在脱他的衣服了，动作那叫一个干净利索，很快可儿就跟粽子剥了皮儿一样只剩白白糯糯的瓤了，“要是您看了还不答应，那就把我们都赶出去；要是您不敢，那我们就敢再来一次。”

韦汝思大概知道了他们要做什么，紧紧地闭上眼不准备看，做梦，他堂堂一个家主，他凭什么要忍自己的妾在眼皮子底下通奸，他这回不能心软了，小王八蛋回头就关到祠堂里，苏博漫给他滚出去……

可是小王八蛋开始揉他的下身，且一股热浪正顺着他脊柱直冲下腹。

“哦，忘了说，我可能顺便把春药也加里面了。装死是没用的，汝思。”可儿说着，仍然不把他胀痛的东西掏出来，而是隔着里衣捏。小王八蛋开始发出肯定不是因为他引起的哼唧，汝思还是没睁眼，他都不知道自己是怎么混到这么憋屈的地步的。

“苏哥哥，你动呀……先上来。”可儿拉过还在迟疑的乾者，让他也上了汝思宽敞的床榻，“你就干你的，知道了吗？”他看着苏博漫傻乎乎地点点头，又过去亲了他一口，乾者反应过来，开始反客为主吃他的舌头，把他弄到气喘吁吁才罢休。

“可儿，你放心做，”苏博漫说着摸摸他的脑袋，“别害怕，出了什么事有我顶着，大不了我们就出府。”

“好。有苏哥哥，我还怕什么呢。”

俩人郎情妾意两缠绵得当然没管只能僵直在床上的韦汝思。

可儿这时候才觉得心跳不那么快了，苏哥哥真的懂他，他刚刚那么镇定的样子，他也知道自己在害怕。现在他就更敢肆无忌惮地闹腾了，反正也没有后路了，还不如尽兴点好。可儿想着愈发什么也不顾了。“苏哥哥，肏我……”他喘息着，去用下身磨蹭苏博漫已经鼓起来的裆部。也许是一个月都不曾交合的缘故，他也觉得自己的身子敏感得紧，只是一个吻就让他下面开始出水了。可儿又翻过身，背对着苏博漫，看着韦汝思凶狠的眼神噗嗤一声笑了：“呦，怎么啦？还这么瞪着我，苏哥哥都跟我说了，你们俩可是过命的交情，情同手足，是能穿一个裤衩子的，操一个坤者就不行了吗？您干什么斤斤计较，显得小家子气呢。”

韦汝思差点没一口血吐出来，没听说过兄弟就能共享一个坤者的！再说了，他凭什么！所有好处都给苏博漫占了，他倒是血赚，什么都不用干，自己的坤者也睡着，自己还要帮他养孩子，他又不是犯贱！韦汝思这么想着眼神又阴沉了一些，那小王八蛋真是好大的胆子，又是好冷的心肠，他就那么喜欢苏博漫么，喜欢到连有了他的标记都收不住心？这样天生水性杨花的东西，就该休了去……韦汝思回过神，看着可儿媚眼如丝地，接着就俯身扒开他的亵衣去抚弄他的阳具了。他平躺着并不看得到太多，但是也能感觉到摸在自己性器上的温热已经不再是手，小家伙胆子倒是不小——也是，自己动不了，他又怕什么。可是这些手段，他是从哪里学的？那火热的舌头绕着他的龟头舔了几圈，接着就敢张开了嘴往里吞，又在半截呛住了，嗑呛几声，倒把韦汝思的物件也震得一阵阵酥麻。

“明明从后面挺容易就吃下去的呀。”可儿委屈地嘟哝着，只好放弃整根吞下了，开始小口小口亲吻着柱身，舌尖去舔从马眼里流出来的汁液，咽到肚子里都是暖暖的。苏哥哥刚刚收回手进到他里面，弄得他吸了口气，吮吸都顾不上只能攥着汝思的家伙喘息。寂寞了一月有余的肉壁缠着乾者的阳具就不让走，苏博漫这一捅挤出去不少水。苏哥哥最近不喝汤药了，只靠香囊盖着，摘了之后就谁都闻得出来是乾者了。空气中汝思和苏博漫的味道两不相让，可儿觉得自己的身体就成了战场……不对，也不是战场……有句话叫海纳百川，那就是海好了，把他们给的都拿走，他们敢给的，自己就敢要。可儿想着，臀向后去吞苏博漫的性器，又在他抽出的时候往前，去舔老爷的。他还在淫时的时候就想这么干啦，用嘴去尝一尝……那味道明明不好吃，苦涩的，像他总是喝不惯的茶……可是他又喜欢得不得了。汝思的味道也是那样，明明是苦的……但是苦中带着些香气，闻久了才能尝出些甜来。让他舔汝思没问题，但茶他是怎么也不爱喝的。可儿想着在苏哥哥顶得尤其狠的时候呻吟一声，又想着，要让汝思体会到三个人在一起的好，所以赶忙低下头重新去伺候他。

可儿觉得自己大概吞得下去了；韦汝思的性器上被他舔的湿透，又有他马眼流出来的东西。可儿深深吸了口气，接着俯身往里含。他的嘴角都被撑得发痛，可是还贪心不足一样向下按，喉咙都被撑开，舌头被挤在下面动弹不得的。他终于含进了一半，然后才忍不住咳嗽着吐出来。

“老爷，我是不是 ……很厉害？”可儿自鸣得意地笑了，他头昏脑涨的，苏博漫的抽插就没有停过，他渐渐觉得自己要到了，内壁收紧的频率变快，苏哥哥也像是知道了那样加快了速度，还能抽机会安慰他：“可儿，要是难受，就别勉强自己。有不舒服一定要和我说，知道吗？”

“知道……唔……苏哥哥，我，我要……”苏博漫从善如流地抵着他花心不动，只是挺腰用力碾了碾，可儿就这么去了。脱离地伏在汝思身上，舌头还颤颤巍巍的舔着他的分身，呼出的热气都喷在上面。老爷看着还没有要射的意思，可儿就觉得已经不行了……他开始有点儿心里打鼓，这还是……如果哪次两个人真要一起干他，他会不会直接被干昏过去啊？别到时候两个乾者还比着谁先射谁后射，那他就是偷鸡不成蚀把米了。

可是这时候后悔也晚了呀。可儿撅了下嘴。他觉得自己嘴都肿了呢，看来这活儿也不是那么容易，他都要盘算着哪天偷偷跑进青楼，求那些姐姐妹妹们教教他了……

不在淫时乾者们不会成结，苏博漫直接拔了出来，过来揉了揉可儿汗湿的头发：“我去吩咐准备水。”可儿点点头，懒得再用生痛的喉咙去吞，干脆爬到了汝思胸前，坐起来把汝思还硬挺着的东西放进自己被操得松软的后口里，苏哥哥的阳精正一点点流下来，跟他的汁水混成一团全黏在了老爷的衣服上。可儿缓了缓，撑着他结实的胸膛开始起伏。他稍微有那么点心虚，想着伺候他射出来就赶紧跑，左右在苏哥哥身边安全点，老爷看他的眼神让他头皮发麻，像是要一口咬死他似的。左右，赌一把就是了！话虽如此说，要是真出府，可儿也是不愿意的。只能求求他看不上的那些神佛开开眼，左右他没干什么遭天谴的事情……可儿脑子乱乱的，刚刚高潮了，腿还打着颤，但还是坚持歪歪扭扭地在老爷身上骑跨着上下，又折腾了他一身汗才让汝思射出来。

可儿赶紧就抓起衣服往外跑，中间腿软根本走不动，只好扶着墙一点点挪，最开始那点儿气焰都不知道丢到哪儿去了。  
===  
写休书。

韦汝思盯着桌上的白纸看了半天，一不留神含满了墨的笔尖就滴下一点，晕在纸上成了一团黑疙瘩。他烦躁地皱着眉，重重把笔搁了回去，看着澄泥砚中的墨汁发呆。

那天之后两个祸害居然又想法设法让他着了道，不同的是这次可儿问他是想动还是不想动，韦汝思终于还是妥协了，可儿给他喂了解药，他在身子能动的情况下和那二人来了次……双龙戏凤。是，他能承认可儿在他和博漫的肏干下叫得额外好听，但身体上的愉悦和心里的想法又是另一回事的。他实在是咽不下这口气。

不知怎么，汝思觉得自己陷入了僵局，无论怎样都是自己亏了。不管他们，那就是要同意让苏博漫在眼前去动他的人；可是管了，他们不在自己眼皮子底下还是会做那些事情，不同的是这次他连可儿都见不到了，还要把自己当弟弟看的人逐出韦府，一个不小心出了事那就是天人永隔。他都不知道自己在困扰的究竟是什么了，只是迟迟不愿意动手，又无法看开，这事像块石头一样压在他心上。为什么他什么都没做错，最终发愁苦恼的只有他自己？这的确是不公平的！

“老爷，您又是何必呢。”阿福叹口气给他添上新茶，“早就跟您说……也罢，即是已经成了这个样子，您若还是放不下那个坤者，不愿割爱，那便退一步就海阔天空，何必自己跟自己找不痛快。”阿福心里跟明镜一样，发生了什么，他没亲眼看见也能猜个八九不离十。丫鬟进去收拾房子的时候羞红了脸，窃窃私语咱们家老爷真是风流快活一夜御二坤，那房里三个人的衣服都是混在一起扔在地上的。可知道真相的阿福想了想就吓得要昏过去。他后来又思量，老爷难受是他心软，苏公子那么老实一个人，更不会这么多心眼儿，唯一的问题就出在叫可儿的坤者身上，阿福还真是小看了他，小小年纪居然心机这么深，勾得两位为他争风吃醋的还心甘情愿。可是事情都这样了，他还能说什么？只能暗自叹一句家门不幸。也只能希望太老爷太夫人哪天回来才能整治整治这不像话的小浪蹄子。

“阿福，你不懂！”韦汝思重重搁下杯子，“凭什么是我妥协？他们……一个红杏出墙，一个和有夫之妇苟合，哪个占理？为何是我退一步？我呢？我不委屈吗？可我上哪说理去？”

钱管家愣了愣，心说这可不像是他熟悉的韦家主，遇见何事都是不动声色成竹在胸的，不过正因为这样才说明对那二人的在乎啊。唉，关心则乱。“因为您是家主啊。三人里您地位最高，责任也最多，您对苏公子是……长兄，对坤者又是夫君，您不该多担待些吗？不说别的，这二人能够在韦府里无忧无虑吃饱穿暖，靠的不是您吗？您下不去手，是因为您不忍心啊。”

韦汝思被阿福一番话说得沉默下来。他可不正是不忍心！然被阿福这么一说，心里多少竟舒坦了点，反而觉得有理，自己似乎是该多担待的。毕竟，他还能怎么办呢？只要他退一步……可他真的能接受吗？这时候韦汝思就又想起小东西干的混账事，他居然逼着自己经历了一番三个人在一起会是什么样子。韦汝思觉得自己是个很能忍耐的人，大概这一次也能忍过去的。他们两个都开心的话，自己别扭一些又算得了什么呢？左右小兔崽子还是他标记了的……下一个崽子说什么也得是他的……

只是咽不下的这口气……汝思想了想，勾起嘴角，取去了张宣纸，提笔端端正正写下休书两个大字，接着奋笔疾书，写完吹了吹墨。“给那小王八蛋送去，他要走，告诉他，他是本家主花钱买来的，走的时候可不会倒贴银子。苏博漫走也不准他带东西。”

阿福应了声，垂着眼没说话也没动弹。有些琢磨不出老爷的心思……不应该啊……

果然，又听他加了句，“让苏雀中分几个人去盯着他们。尤其小心苏博漫的眼睛，不能让任何人看到……对下人，就说两位夫人是去庄子里玩了，要几月才能回来。”

阿福嘴角一抽，心道果然如此，这才点头退下。

 

“你说什么？他要休了我？”可儿不可置信地瞪大眼睛。

“是，还让在下跟您带了这个。”阿福说着递上那一纸休书，可儿接过去，反反复复看了几遍才相信。这，这怎么可能呢？他当然是做了完全的准备的，但可儿真的没想到，汝思居然真的，写了休书！他怎么敢休了自己！他不怕他出去乱讲？不怕有人认出了苏博漫？他怎么舍得呢！可儿想着又委屈又生气。他还是不在乎自己。如果他在乎，就该想尽办法也把他留下来，而不是这样撵自己走。果然老爷这样的乾者，家主，是不会就非他不可的。哪怕他标记了自己也一样。他是太把自己当回事，给了点甜头就把尾巴翘到天上，忘了自己本就是个买回来的物件儿罢了。可是他真的是作吗，他真的是贪心吗？他还不是想要找到能一心一意对自己的人吗？又不是他求着被只有一个人买走！如果可以选……如果可以选，他当初就会选一个愿跟他一个人过一辈子的，穷一点也好，丑一点也好，他不要首饰，不要银子，不要绫罗绸缎不要人伺候，宁可贫家妻也不富家妾的！可儿慢慢红了眼眶。

钱管家看着特别解气，不动声色又加了一句：“老爷吩咐了，走的时候不许带东西。”

“不劳您费心。”可儿立刻反应过来，也笑眯眯回道，只是手紧紧攥着那纸。现在他没得选了，他只能不要脸地让自己能过得好点儿。去他妈的不带东西，当小爷是白睡的！再说了，不带东西，可没说不能穿衣服首饰光屁眼儿出去……汝思给他的那些玉佩手镯，随便搁在当铺里也得不少钱呢吧？他虽然月银还没多少，但是珠宝首饰倒是很全。可儿想着心思就活络了，恨不得把自己所有的饰物都搁在身上才好。心里再不是滋味儿，可是他也没不知如何是好地哭哭啼啼，只是有点不舍得，再加点遗憾罢了。被休了就要寻死觅活不成。他也不是特别惨……还是有苏哥哥的嘛！这样也好。要是他没了身子又被休了还没个乾者照应，他都不用别扭了，直接找个窑子求收留去得了。

把自己穿成糖葫芦的可儿这才满意，去找苏博漫了。

 

苏博漫也是惊呆了，他总觉得汝思干不出这样的事，可是现在已经这样也容不得自己再去问，他倒是没动那么多心思，想要顺些什么走，但他在韦家也是有自己私房钱的，平时并没有什么用钱的地方就一直存着，现在拿出来数数也有几千两，肯定是够用的。他心里反倒很期待和可儿出府，不用再装作什么大夫人，至于身份问题，小心些就好了，还能出什么事？

他没把这问题看得很严重，只觉得自己能出府了自由了，可儿也完全归自己了，简直是天大的好事。至于汝思，大概过几个月也不会那么生气了，他们就还是好兄弟，还是能互相来往的。虽然这是是自己对不起他在先，但苏博漫还觉得自己算是个忠良之人，在其他地方绝对能为兄弟两肋插刀，唯独是在情爱方面，是无论如何不会松口，不能舍弃的。

苏博漫乐呵呵地收拾着东西，一边收一边想着要不干脆学习那些隐居世外的高人，在山林里盖几间木屋，种些菜，养一群鸡，他平时还能去山中打些野味，或打牙碜或补贴家用。可儿的厨艺他知道，绣工也是不错的，绝对能把日子过的和和美美……再多生个几个孩子，可儿肚子里这一个是男孩儿最好，这样哥哥能照顾弟弟妹妹多一点……

“苏哥哥！”苏博漫的幻想一下被打断，他还没想好孩子们叫什么呢。“苏哥哥，你发什么呆，还笑得那么瘆人……”可儿撅着小嘴儿都能挂油瓶了，身上金光闪闪的简直要闪瞎他的眼睛。“……可儿，你确定要穿成这样？”

“还不是那挨千刀的不让我带行李！”可儿哼了一声，抬了袖子看着细手腕上一共六个手镯，苏博漫都害怕他骨头得给压折了。“我戴在身上，就不算行李！”

“好，不算。”苏博漫点点头，他倒是没往那想，小东西是怕他们出去没钱？“可儿，你别害怕，我怎么着也不会让你挨饿受冻的……就是肯定得比在韦府差不少了。”

“苏哥哥，你别这么说，可儿怎么会介意呢。你还愿意要可儿，可儿就心满意足，死而无憾了……”可儿含情脉脉地吸着鼻子，被苏博漫扶上马车，都还没费心思想一想，如果是休了，为啥不从大门赶出去，而是要从偏门拿马车送走的？他只是等了半天，都没看见韦汝思有露脸的意思，简直气不打一处来。

“姓韦的！小爷本来下一个就给你生崽子的，你居然敢休了我！你王八蛋！”可儿嚷嚷着，破罐破摔想着都走了就不忍了，他受了多少的窝囊气，现在都要洒出来，“你，你可别后悔！以后你都找不到和小爷一样的坤者了！以后，你就是娶了别人，也都一样给你戴绿帽子去！生了崽子也不是你的！”

这一番话不光阿福和马夫都是一哆嗦只能假装没听见，暗中听着的韦汝思也是嘴角一抽，恨不得现在就抓了小王八蛋去打屁股，揍不死他的。是，这样偷汉子还理直气壮敢咒他的，打着灯笼也没处找去啊！真想休了他算了。

瞥了眼一边忍着还笑的浑身颤抖跟癫痫了一样的兔崽子，汝思脸都黑了：“给我把他们身上的钱都偷……留十……百两银子……算了，等他们找到住处再说。”

听见韦汝思的话兔崽子笑得更厉害了：“哈哈哈哈韦汝思你也有今天呐哈哈哈哈！我不行了，我肚子好痛，这小坤也太有意思了，看不出来啊你原来喜欢这样的——哎哎！打人不打脸啊！我去，我这就去！”

【有一个小修改，所以有一段重复的。】  
【请看古代言情种田文《农家小娇娘：不种良田种包子》x】  
【其实是最近看种田看多了想写着玩玩哈哈哈哈不要担心最多三章就该接回去接着宅斗了！】

“苏公子，您看是去哪儿？”马夫问。

“到牙行吧。”先租个小院子，比酒楼便宜，而且更方便。“不，先找个典当行——不对，拍卖行就好！我要卖东西！”可儿咬牙切齿的，他好生气，韦汝思送他的东西他一件都不想要了。

“那就先去最近的拍卖行。”苏博漫说着，坐进车里搂了可儿让他靠在自己肩膀上，小心着可儿的肚子。可儿这几天害喜轻了点，也算不幸中的万幸了，不然正难受还要被赶出去，那可真……苏博漫大概会去求汝思宽限几天。

可儿怔怔看着窗外。“苏哥哥……我觉得，就跟一场梦一样……明明昨天，昨天我还是韦汝思的妾……今天就……”

“从今天你是苏博漫的妻。不对，现在要改了。我本姓是艾。”苏博漫笑着揉揉可儿的脑袋瓜，“别想啦，高兴点，不然咱们儿子生出来就是苦瓜脸了！”

“可是我还是喜欢叫苏哥哥。”可儿说着瞪了苏博漫一眼，“谁说是儿子，若是女儿，你就不喜欢吗？”

“喜欢，喜欢！可儿生的都喜欢，不管是男是女，是乾，坤，还是庸，都喜欢。”苏博漫赶紧哄着，“我不是想，生的是儿子，能保护弟弟妹妹吗，以后啊，再生了小的，就让他带着玩儿，你就省事了。”

“讨厌，胡说什么呢，孩子生了你不管了？”可儿没忍住嗤笑出来，“谁要和你再生。”

“可儿，好可儿，你得生啊，你不生，我可就绝后了！”苏博漫睁大了眼睛看着他，马车里有些暗，那双眼睛泛着点儿蓝，看着比讨食的大黄狗还可怜。

“……哼，看你表现。”可儿最终也软下了口。

俩人到了拍卖行，可儿把首饰都扔下了，那管事的也是人精，看着可儿身上布料华贵，还长得一副勾人的样子就知道大概是哪家的宠妾。可是最近城里好像也没哪家纳妾来着，这坤者也看着面生……但是也不敢怠慢，客客气气收了那些个金玉的首饰给了个公道价。看着陪他来的那公子也是不认识的，但这其实不怪他，苏博漫也是一向深居简出的。掌柜还留了个心眼儿仔细注意着两人，毕竟谁家妾是会把自己身上首饰都当了的，但他神情也不像是出了大事急着用钱，肯定是有什么猫腻。

“苏哥哥！你看，咱们有银子啦！这么多呢！”掌柜的瞪大了眼睛看着那绝色的小坤说着就和旁边那公子拉拉扯扯的出去了……这么说……是哪家的妾和外头的情郎私奔了？他心里暗道不好，这种事给他碰上，要是遇到个好面子的主儿知道了家里偷跑的妾把家私给卖了……他收的这些个东西怎么脱手呢？可是收都收了，也没办法再退回去了……

正着急的时候，一个看上去十七八的少年站在了面前：“劳驾，刚刚是不是有个坤者来您这儿卖首饰了？穿的绿衣服，身边还有个蓝衣公子陪着。”

说曹操曹操到！掌柜的摸了把汗：“是，是。不知这位公子是……”

“刚刚他卖的，都卖给我。”那个少年说着又加了句，“给您多加一成……这事情您可记得别说出去。”

“没问题，在下早就忘干净了。”掌柜点点头，大户人家，就是会玩儿。

 

可儿开心地在哪里数钱，看的苏博漫直乐。他从来没缺过钱，在韦家是这样，在外面跟着师傅习武的时候，在山里也是有洞府的，在城里就住酒楼根本没有需要他出钱的地方。所以看见可儿那么喜欢银子的样子倒觉得新鲜，也不讨厌。知道小东西喜欢什么就行，他喜欢银子，自己就赚银子给他，让他开心。

马车又把他们送到牙行苏博漫就让人走了，不能一直占着人家的马车，再说那韦府的马车，也是很多人认识的，他不想给汝思找麻烦。虽然他现在摘了香囊，换了乾者的衣服，但是万一有人认出来呢？苏博漫没自己选，而是让可儿挑想住的地方，那牙子也是精明，察言观色就知道这家是夫人做主，反而扔了苏博漫一个劲儿冲可儿说道，把可儿哄得得意洋洋的。

“夫人您真是有福气，没见着哪家的老爷是这么宠着的，选宅这样的大事都交给您，一般人真是羡慕都羡慕不来啊！您上我这儿是来对了，前天刚收的一家儿，就是本地的农户，是全家去投奔亲戚急着用钱，低价出手……那房子是真好，坐北朝南通透着呢！您们二位是新婚分家出来的吧？我王婆子一看就是，瞧这新郎官儿喜气洋洋的！跟您说，买这院子绝对不亏！要不是我走不开，我都想掏钱买了！”

可儿偷偷翻了个白眼，这老太婆可真能说。这是这房子还真是不错，他听明白了，为什么低价，就是因为离着城远了点儿，在近郊，靠着山，连带着几亩田。他倒是觉得无所谓，住着舒服就行，而且苏哥哥看上去挺喜欢的样子，眼睛亮闪闪的。哼，他还不知道么，他的苏哥哥呀，做着大夫人，心里念得却还是山樵渔夫的日子，肯定是早年练武的时候给养野了，受不了那些繁文缛节。

“苏哥哥，要不就这个吧？”看苏博漫点了头，可儿便同意跟着牙行叫辆马车先去看看，房子好不好还是看了才知道。牙行倒是自觉，没坐马车里，而是跟着车夫一起坐外面了。“可儿，我今天还在想，找座靠山的房子，我就能去山上打猎了，然后咱们再种点菜，日子得过得多舒服！”

“苏哥哥，我怎么说你好，好好的主子不当，你非想面朝黄土背朝天种地去。种地可苦，可累了。不过如果你喜欢，那可儿就陪你。”可儿笑道。

马车坐了大概两个时辰，骨头都坐酸了。他还是在苏哥哥怀里又睡了一觉才到。可儿迷迷糊糊地被扶着下了马车，一只手下意识扶着自己肚子。月份小，现在还是什么都看不出来的样子，但那里面可是实实在在有他和苏哥哥的崽子呀。可儿环顾四周，不远的地方就是座山，近点的地方有条羊肠小道，一直通着远处的田，还种着庄稼呢，绿油油的。这跟他从小到大住的地方一点也不一样，觉得新鲜极了。

“那边不远处还有条小河，院子里还有井，吃水洗衣都没问题。”牙婆子又巴巴说着。可儿没摇头也没点头，先进屋里看看再说。发现院子到的确挺干净，而且大件家具都还有，省得再买了。跟房主讨价还价一会儿就买了下来。

住处找到了，接下来就是吃饭的问题。可儿找人问了，这里似乎买什么都是去集市的，就拉着苏哥哥去逛大集了。他不是没看到有三三两两的人看着他窃窃私语，但是他才不在乎呢，估计也说不了什么好听的。

苏博漫顺着他，可儿说买什么就买什么。两个人大包小包的抱了一堆，但是大多数都是苏博漫抱着，只有那些轻点的布料什么的才给可儿拿着。倒不是可儿瞎买，到了个新地方，他们又什么都没带，吃穿住什么不得重头置备？米面这些就少不了吧？北方人是爱吃面的，可是可儿，大约是因为娘是南方人，更喜欢吃米一点儿，所以米也买了不少，然后是锅碗瓢盆，油盐酱醋，肉，菜，还有身上穿的衣服，得买几件成衣换洗吧？然后就是些布料，可儿虽然不喜欢，但是绣活还是会的，他也想亲手给苏哥哥做衣服。再加上被褥和零零碎碎的小物件，估计得租辆牛车回去了。

“苏哥哥，你先拿着在这儿等着别动，我去看看有没有人能借道把我们拉回去。”可儿刚刚也差不多弄懂了每样东西大概的价钱，之前这些柴米油盐都多少钱，他也是一概不知道的，不过他小心，所以也没被人坑了去，反而因为嘴甜又模样好看，哄得那些商贩不是给他便宜了些就是加了点量。

“嗯，你小心。”苏博漫点点头，其实这些东西他一个人拿回去都没问题，但是他担心可儿会走累了。

可儿觉得开心极了。这还是第一回他买东西买的那么开心。跟以前都不一样，之前就算是汝思对他那么好，也是像对待小宠物一样，讨得他欢心了才赏给自己些东西。现在，现在他是真的，钱都归自己，想怎么花怎么花。苏哥哥刚刚在车上就把他存的那些钱也都交给了自己，一点没私藏。可儿越想越觉得心里甜滋滋的，忽然觉得被休了跑出来也不是什么大事了，他在外面一样能住的很快活。乡下怎么啦，虽然住的是苦了点，但是东西比城里便宜，他们身上这些钱是一辈子都花不完的，再说了，他出来这么久，还没见找一个长得比自己好看的呢，嘿嘿。想到这一点可儿就满意极了。

苏博漫等了一会儿，就看着可儿冲他跑过来，后面跟着辆木板子车，也不知道小东西受不受得了，会不会嫌隔得屁股痛。“这是这儿！大哥您等会儿啊！我先帮我相公把东西搬上来！”

“可儿，你怀着身子怎么还上蹿下跳的，也不知道小心点。”苏博漫无奈地说了一句，却也知道可儿是不会听的。“给，刚刚看见有卖糖葫芦的，给你买了。你不是最近就喜欢吃吗。”

“苏哥哥最好了。”可儿对他甜甜一笑，站在边上看着苏博漫毫不费力就把刚刚买的五十斤米面往车上放，一边想着晚上吃什么好。煮上米饭，加上买的一只烧鸡再加炒两个菜……他刚刚看了灶房的柴火还够用的，回去叫苏哥哥把水缸装满了就好了，吃完饭再好好洗个澡……

“可儿，想什么呢？”赶牛车的还挺够意思，帮着苏博漫一起搬东西，已经搬完了。当然，可儿可是付了钱的。“上来吧。”

可儿点点头爬了上去，立刻就撅了嘴——好硌！苏博漫看着就知道是怎么回事，托着可儿让他坐在自己腿上。

“苏哥哥，你尝一个？”可儿被弄得有点儿不好意思，低下了头。牛车走的那么慢，路上的人全看着他们……虽然他是不怕人看的，但还是有点儿害羞，毕竟是光明正大坐在男人腿上……关起门儿来他怎么浪都不害臊，可是被这么多人眼睛瞅着……

“我不吃了，我也不爱吃这种酸甜的东西。你吃吧。”苏博漫说着一边看着车上的东西，路不平还有点颠，东西要是掉下去就不好了。

可儿点点头又接着吃他的糖葫芦。苏哥哥都不介意，他又介意什么！有人敢轻蔑地看他，他就瞪回去，她们肯定都是嫉妒！他被这么宠着，是他本事，别人想坐还没本事呢。气死他们才好。可儿这么想着觉得舒服了很多。

院子离集市也不远，大概十几分钟就到了，可儿付了车钱，苏哥哥搬东西不用他帮忙，他就先烧上锅再擦擦桌子，把调料摆好。苏哥哥把东西都搬完他也把菜准备的差不多了，就等米饭熟了就可以吃。

“苏哥哥，你爱吃米吗？用不用我再烙点饼？”可儿说着投了条毛巾给他送过去，虽然苏哥哥搬了这么多东西看着也没脸红气粗的，脑门子上连点汗都没有。

“没事，我吃什么都行，做你爱吃的就好了。”苏博漫说着跟着可儿往厨房走，“还剩什么，我做就好。你怀着身子熏着累着就不好了。”

“就炒两个菜，哪有那么娇气！”可儿说着知道是苏博漫心疼自己，也就没坚持，乖乖出去了。反正菜他也都摘好洗好了，只要再炒一下就能出锅，烧鸡凉着吃就可以。还得烧壶水喝，一会儿他就能开始做衣服了，明天是不是该去买几只鸡养着？还有新鲜的鸡蛋吃，那就还得给鸡准备玉米豆，打扫鸡圈……

可儿想了一圈才觉得自己真的是变了，居然都开始知道惦记吃穿这些事情了。在韦府的时候，他可没有这种心念，还觉得自己是个小孩子，每天吃吃玩玩，哄得老爷开心就好了。可是为什么他觉得……现在这样才是真的过日子呢？是真的每天都需要自己考虑了，吃什么，穿什么干什么，都需要自己想，不是什么事撒娇就能解决的了，需要自己对自己负责了。不管是自己，还有苏哥哥，苏哥哥对自己那么好，他得努力照顾好他，要当个好媳妇，当个好母亲……

他这是真的嫁人了呀。

可儿摸摸自己砰砰作响的胸膛。那今天，就是他嫁给苏哥哥的日子。

“可儿，来，吃饭了。”苏博漫说着端着两盘热气腾腾的菜走出了灶房。可儿看着他觉得眼眶发热。他默默跟着苏哥哥走到桌前坐下。“你先尝尝好不好吃，我去把米饭盛了。”

“苏哥哥……”可儿小声地喊道，“苏哥哥，等等……”

“怎么了？不好吃？”苏博漫走过来，离他越来越近，可儿深深吸气。那片温暖的麦田，就像他那天闻到的一样。

“我……我不知道可不可以。但是，如果可以的话，”可儿看着他，“咱们，互相标记好不好？”

“可儿？”苏博漫愣了一下，“你……你确定吗？你要和我……”他攥了拳头，艰难地开口，“你其实不必……我看得出来汝思并不是真心要休了你的，如果你回去，说些好话，他会让的。”

“苏哥哥，你这个大笨蛋。”可儿一脸地怒其不争，“有你这样的嘛？把怀着你崽子的坤者往外推？你是希望我丢下你跑了？你就对可儿这样的不相信？”

“不是，可儿，不是这样，我是觉得……我不想你后悔。你还是有选择的，可儿，不是只能陪我这样，大概要小家小户的一辈子……”

“不管他怎么想的，他休了我。”可儿耐下性子来解释，他现在只想一巴掌糊苏博漫一脸，“看到那张休书的时候可儿和他的情就断了。苏哥哥，我和你过一点勉强也没有。是心甘情愿的。可儿虽然命贱但也不会死皮赖脸，休了就是休了。”他说着恶狠狠戳了戳苏博漫的胸膛，差点没把自己指头给戳折，生痛，“你后你再敢说这种话，我就，我就不理你了！”

“好，我知道了。”苏博漫重重点点头，把可儿抱进怀里，“可儿，你一定不会后悔的。”

“哼，小爷自己选的路，为什么要后悔！”可儿瞪了他一眼，“先吃饭，吃完饭过来和小爷研究研究标记的问题。”可儿算盘打得很好，万一真的能够标记苏哥哥，那这个乾者一辈子就都要有他的痕迹啦，这样怎么比，他们也比韦汝思多一个标记！他们赢了。

“……对了，苏哥哥，我忽然想起来一件事。我刚进府，还不知道你是乾者，想给你使绊子，就送了你加了料的青团……你为什么没事呢？”

苏博漫的表情变得说不出的诡异，最后看了一眼可儿还是无奈地笑了：“我就说你怎么会那么好心，原来是下了毒，嗯？”

“不是毒！就是点泻药而已！”可儿一下心虚起来，低下头不敢再看苏博漫了。

“好好，不是毒。我是天生的，百毒不侵。”苏博漫揉揉他的脑袋。

“这么厉害？”可儿猛地抬起头，眼睛闪闪发亮的。他就说嘛，苏博漫哪有那么多心眼，还知道提前自己会给他下药所以吃了解药呢！算了，还纠结什么，人都是自己的了……可儿捡了一筷子菜，咯咯地笑起来。

“小东西，笑什么呢？”

“我在笑啊，当初我当苏哥哥是情敌，防着怕着——这刚几个月，苏哥哥居然成了可儿的夫君，你说好不好笑？”可儿笑嘻嘻地看着苏博漫脸色一下尴尬起来，笑得更开心了。“怎么，苏哥哥现在后悔了？怕被人戳脊梁骨？”

“不后悔。”苏博漫说完这句就忙着吃饭，怕可儿再说出什么惊世骇俗的话来，他本来就觉得自己做的事情不地道了，被可儿一提醒仍然心虚得不行。但是可儿已经跟着自己走了，又说了要与自己不离不弃，他再心虚也会忍着。

当天晚上他们就结合了；他咬小东西的时候都不敢用力怕把他咬痛，还是可儿说爱的越深就要咬得越狠，苏博漫才狠下心一口啃在可儿白嫩嫩的脖子上，听着可儿痛得直抽气，鲜血流进嘴里都是甜香味儿。小东西咬得时候就下得去口多了，就想要报复刚刚被咬的那么疼似的，一口咬紧了他脖子上的肉就不松嘴，两点儿尖尖的小虎牙慢慢地在他肉里碾磨，磨着磨着本来就轻微的疼痛顺势变成了酥麻让苏博漫顺势揽着怀里的小东西继续翻云覆雨。他感觉得到标记正在慢慢成形，出现在他脑子里的一个本不存在的地方，他逐渐感受得到可儿的情绪了，开心又得意，还有一点儿生气，是因为刚刚被咬疼了么？苏博漫立刻用舌头帮可儿舔舔牙印儿，现在他脖子上有两个了，一个在左边，一个在右边。左边那个是他留的，还肿着，微微渗着血。他小心地把那些血珠用舌头卷走，立刻感觉生气的那点小火苗消失了。

“呜……苏哥哥，你真好……我，我……我帮你也舔舔。”可儿想了想，还是决定闭嘴不去抱怨汝思咬了他一口之后都没有舔舔，还是把他累的昏过去了。他仰起头，也去舔苏哥哥脖子上自己留下的牙印，这个记号说明苏哥哥是他的，他的。可儿越看这个圆圆的牙印越喜欢，朝上面亲了几口。  
===  
韦汝思手一颤。他分明感觉到了什么，很难描述那种感觉……就好像他从前不知道存在的东西本来好好存在仓库里，现在不声不响被人搬走了他才发现。是可儿。他们干什么了？他闭上眼睛努力去感觉，可是他们离得太远，韦汝思只能分辨出一点微弱的情绪。似乎是……高兴的。

韦汝思立刻就不乐意了。小王八蛋离开他居然还高兴！他不应该体会到外面生活不易哭着喊着求自己要回来吗？他的小甜果子就该乖乖在他身边，才不用去经受外面那些风吹日晒的。

“主子……咳，汝思？”狄瑞森手在他眼前晃了晃，“想啥呢？我说的你听见没有？”

“没大没小。”韦汝思瞪着他，“……什么？”

“我说你家……大夫人二夫人，在城外买了个小院子住下了。”

“还买什么了？”韦汝思坐直了。

“呃……吃穿用的啊。”狄瑞森看着他，“……我说，你不会想让我们把他们每天都吃什么也要记吧？”“嗯。买什么吃的了？”

狄瑞森皱着眉想了半天。“米，面，还有烧鸡……哦对了，还有糖葫芦。”

韦汝思冷哼一声：“花了多少钱？”“这……大概几两银子？”

才几两银子！小家伙在这儿的时候吃得东西可比这贵多了！到时候小家伙给饿瘦了怎么办？他还怀着身子……韦汝思握紧了拳头，“没买佣人？”“……没有。”

没有？那怎么行？小东西那么娇气细皮嫩肉的哪受得了自己洗衣做饭的？苏博漫想什么呢可儿肚子里可是他的孩子知不知道心疼？韦汝思彻底坐不住了。“他们身上不是有钱？为什么没买？”

狄瑞森一时间和韦汝思相顾无言。他怎么知道？他总不能跳出去问一声啊？再说了为什么非要买用人？他们住的那地方都是普通的农家啊，谁会买佣人？再说了……“我看着那，呃，苏公子，把你小老婆照顾得可好了，东西都不让他拿，坐牛车的时候还——”

“坐牛车？”韦汝思噌地站了起来。“他们为什么坐牛车？不会买马车吗？”车结不结实？上边是不是连坐垫都没有？小东西坐得是不是不舒服万一要是掉下来摔着了怎么办？“不行，我得把他接回来。”

……韦大老爷你醒醒啊！“韦汝思你冷静点！”狄瑞森赶紧拦住他，“不是你的主意，假装休了他的吗？这刚一天你就改口了，还怎么等到他来求你啊？”

韦汝思只是略微迟疑了一下就决定了：“不求就不求，我不能看着可儿陪苏博漫受苦！狄瑞森，你现在就吩咐下去，接他们回来。”

“呃……他们不一定愿意回来啊。”“为什么？我不计前嫌愿意让他们回来他们还会拒绝？”韦汝思不相信。

狄瑞森只好硬着头皮告诉了韦汝思自己刚刚得知的消息。给他传话的那个小子一脸通红吞吞吐吐地吭哧了半天才让他听明白，之后还求他派别人去盯梢，就差没跪地上逼他同意了。“他们……好像结合了。”

“什么？他居然敢！”

狄瑞森无奈地看着火冒三丈的韦汝思，不知道说什么好。人家为什么不敢啊。他看着那小坤可是天不怕地不怕的泼辣性子，什么不敢干的，没准儿现在那俩还在被窝里偷笑这王母娘娘愿意把他们俩苦命鸳鸯放出去卿卿我我呢。这简直就是心无灵犀的典型，这边韦汝思还觉着他的可儿得为他守身如玉眼巴巴求他让自己重新回来当小老婆呢……说心里话，要是他，他也不回来。

狄瑞森默默退下了。

韦汝思快被那小王八蛋气死了！

明明……明明只要他服个软，他求求自己，他别那么倔，一切都好商量的！他不会说吗！他跟自己说啊！自己又不是不会同意！他为什么非要走！他走也就罢了，居然当天就和苏博漫……他简直就是直接打了自己一个嘴巴！

他的心到底怎么长得？他有没有心？自己对他那么好，他就不在意自己吗？一点都不吗？

不就算了！韦汝思又重重坐下，那他还有什么好说的，两不相见正好！周可儿，他就和苏博漫一辈子窝在乡下好了！去做农妇！得下地还得喂猪！不出几天他就得给晒黑了，又黑又瘦又丑的！生的崽子也都丑！都要面朝黄土背朝天土里刨食吃！想吃什么都没有！到时候他就后悔了，他就该想着要是当时求求自己有多好了，他就该哭了！

那他呢？

他可以娶别人。他可以想娶多少娶多少，他想去青楼也一样。他勾勾手指头就有坤者围过来，男的女的，比可儿好看的，比他闻着香的。到时候可儿就会吃醋了吧？他也不看看自己，一个没有好出身的坤者，只有一副好看的皮囊，他凭什么被自己喜欢……？

韦汝思猛然觉得自己好像懂了什么。

他在椅子上认认真真想了一遍，想了一宿，想明白了。他喜欢可儿的是什么。可儿一次次躲着他又是因为什么。

他给可儿的，似乎从来不是他真正想要的。他给他最好的吃的用的，可是对着他没放下过一丁点身段，端着他家主的架子。他说喜欢他，可是他一点不顾及可儿的感受，也从没费心去了解可儿都喜欢什么，不像苏博漫。淫时的事情是场导火索，发生的事情不怪可儿，可是他为此一直在冲可儿撒气，是他摆着高高在上的姿态，是他总在自怨自艾觉得每个人都负了他——可是在情爱中每个人都是平等的，可儿有什么错，苏博漫又有什么错？……是他一点点把可儿推远的。

可儿不相信自己一点错都没有。他扣心自问，也没法否认自己的心态中有一种玩玩具、养宠物似的逗弄和占有欲，可是现在他明白了。韦汝思头一回厌恶起自己的家业来。他的小坤就是因为害怕自己丢掉他所以跟一穷二白的那个跑了。可是转念一想，如果他不是这么有钱就没法把可儿买回来了，他有钱还是好的。

韦汝思呼了口气，站起来去找刚刚跑掉的手下。

“去请人。请不到也不用强求，躲在一边好好看着，村子里安上我的人。”

“好。”狄瑞森认真地看着他，“汝思，你确定了？”

“确定了。”韦汝思不想等。他为什么要花时间去进行这场本就毫无意义的赌气？

可儿想要什么……给他就好了。

 

“哈，他叫我回去我就回去？”可儿嗤笑了一声，“回去问问他，他把我当什么，召之即来挥之即去，我有那么不要脸？你家主子也真是够新鲜的，把我休了也是他，现在让我回去也是他，他到底想怎么样？”

狄瑞森很苦恼。他只是个无辜的人而已啊，凭什么主子自己做的傻事要他来挨骂。可是这是未来的夫人，不对，这就是夫人啊，他还得乖乖听着说您说得对。要是他告诉夫人，休了他是装的，是不是就不会那么生气了？

“呃，夫——周……公子，老爷他不是真心要休了你的。”狄瑞森跟他解释，“他就是想……”他怎么说，就想气气你？“就想看看是不是在您心里根本就不在乎他！结果您真的走了，我们老爷那是茶不思饭不想的就想着您，赶紧让我来请您回去呢。”

“他？茶不思饭不想？你可别蒙我了。”可儿冷笑一声，“他要是舍不得我，就别当初把我赶出来啊！走，回去告诉你们老爷，这休妻容易，想再娶回来就难了。没有八抬大轿百里红妆别想让我再进他韦家门！要做，我就做他名门正娶的妻！”

“是。那苏公子……”

“苏哥哥跟我一块回去啊。”可儿眨巴着眼睛，“他是我陪嫁。”

谁见过坤者进门陪嫁个乾者的啊？狄瑞森腹诽着但是表面赶紧点头，“行，我这就回去告诉老爷。”

“可儿我——诶，狄瑞森？”苏博漫手里还拿着刚刚去河里抓的鱼，“你怎么会在这里？”他脸色立刻就不好了，“难道汝思是让你来监视我们的？我之前就感觉到有人在盯着这里，因为并没有歹意就没管，难道是你们？”

狄瑞森继续委屈。老爷您说您让我们来监视绝世高手苏公子可不就是在找死！“苏公子，您误会了，老爷只是不放心二位，怕出事而已。”

“出事？可儿有我护着，能出什么事？”苏博漫越想越觉得不对，汝思难道是准备把可儿抢回去？他顿时看狄瑞森的眼神都变了。

“苏哥哥，你先把鱼放下，找个水盆养着。”可儿看不下去那条鱼在苏博漫手里扑腾了，开口说道。苏博漫眼中的锐利立刻就消失了，冲着可儿一乐，忙不迭就跑厨房去了。啧啧，真是个疼媳妇儿的。狄瑞森为他们家老爷的追妻之路表示担忧。

“你认识他呀，苏哥哥？”苏博漫回来之后可儿就黏在了他身上，这几天他不吐了，但是经常犯困，老是喜欢懒洋洋地呆在床上，跟只猫儿一样缩在苏哥哥怀里。

“是汝思的……算是手下的护卫吧。”苏博漫赶紧搂住可儿，让他缩得更舒服点。

“护卫？他都没和我说过！”可儿莫名有点不高兴，“他都没告诉过我。我猜猜，是不是帮他干见不得人的事的？”

“……不是。”苏博漫有点想笑，“只是监视动向或者打听消息——”“那就是见不得人的事嘛！”可儿坚持道，“我知道，每个家族都有的。是不是还有个名字，叫韦家卫之类的，然后名字还排着编号的，从甲乙丙丁开始？”

“嗯，叫苏雀。名字倒不是编号。”苏博漫继续跟他解释，丝毫没有透露机密的自觉，按照他想的，他知道的事情，可儿是他的媳妇儿，自然也有权利知道，“组织里面的成员大多是汝思从街上捡的弃儿或是无父无母的孩子，慢慢训练成的。还记得姓名或是不愿改姓的都还用之前的名字，如果是太小的不记得，那就都姓韦。”

可儿听了之后觉得幸亏自己没答应那个姓狄的回去，韦汝思天天街上捡孩子肯定不会多宝贝孩子的，到时候要是虐待他和苏哥哥的崽子怎么办！“苏雀……不就是朱点儿，那种特傻特好抓的鸟吗。”

狄瑞森抽抽嘴角。谁说好捉了明明是“ 体灵而巧，志存高远，直冲苍穹”！老爷亲自跟他们说的！

“行了快走吧小家雀儿，除非你是要看我和苏哥哥亲热。”可儿睨了狄瑞森一眼，大大方方就贴上了苏博漫的唇。

还是个雏儿的狄瑞森红着脸赶紧跑了出去关上门，然后才想起来。等等，夫人刚刚叫他什么，小家雀儿？这么土的名字？

 

“晚上吃糖醋鱼！”可儿想着都要流口水，“苏哥哥，你以后每天都给可儿抓鱼吃好不好？”

“好，”苏博漫立刻答应下来，“菜呢？有黄瓜，茄子，豆角。”

“豆角。”可儿把一只脚翘到苏博漫腿上，苏哥哥立刻给他把鞋脱下来，帮他揉。苏博漫提醒了他好几遍，有功夫就多叫他揉揉腿脚，能让浮肿轻一点是一点，虽然他现在是没什么感觉。“还要西红柿鸡蛋汤。”

“行。”苏博漫亲了亲他的头毛。可儿跟自己走，的确是委屈了他。每次这么想，他就告诉自己要加倍地对可儿好。小东西陪他受了这么多罪，现在都没有好吃的，也没有珠宝首饰和漂亮衣服了。“可儿，用不用我给你买几个佣人回来？”

“买佣人干什么，吵。”可儿被揉得很舒服，哼唧了一声，“有苏哥哥就好了。”

 

“夫人说要八抬大轿百里红妆，还有苏公子做陪嫁。”

韦汝思默默点头。“……叫阿福准备。放出消息，韦家夫人苏氏病死了，这次娶得是平妻。”

“那苏公子……”

“不是陪嫁么。陪嫁的小厮。”韦汝思面无表情。

“……是。”

 

正文完

后面是一段一段的番外！  
1.咪咪  
可儿的生辰快到了，按理说是应该大办的，可是可儿现在怀胎九个月身子不便，没办法只好推迟。

当然两个乾者都开始操心生辰礼的事情了。

这个时候苏博漫才会发愁他们把可儿养的太好了，可儿平时什么都不缺，不管是吃的用的，什么好的都会第一时间送到他面前，导致现在已经不知道送他什么好了，太普通的又显不出心意。他去问汝思，汝思也不给他出主意让他自己想！哼，肯定是想要超过自己。

苏博漫很发愁。他的朋友大多是江湖之人，找些些珍奇东西他也有路子，可是可儿又不习武，什么武功秘籍啊兵器剑法啊，他根本不感兴趣，就算有也不要，丹药一类的东西不学武也能强身健体，可是能有用的在可儿怀孕头几个月就都给他找来了，可儿跟吃糖豆一样，还嫌不甜。

很犯愁的苏博漫就去了山里寻找“机缘”。还真就找到了。

虽然韦汝思只会冷哼一声，然后表示“傻人有傻福”。

 

“可儿！看看我给你找着了什么？”苏博漫第二天早上会来的，手里拎了个篮子。

可儿掀开布，看见里面一只小小的毛茸茸的……“猫？”他说着看着眼都还没睁开的小东西，摸了摸毛，听它发出呜呜声。

“是老虎。”苏博漫解释，“我找到的时候发现它被母虎扔了，因为它是白的。”

怀孕的坤者是很敏感的，他们的母性针对一切幼崽，不管是不是自己的，只要是幼崽，他们就会真的像亲生母亲一样照顾他们，也许是因为不管是什么物种，幼崽都差不多的样子。

可儿也不例外。他立刻就觉得这只被亲妈嫌弃的小白虎是他的责任了，抱到怀里爱不释手。“苏哥哥，谢谢你，我喜欢！”他开心地给了苏博漫一个亲亲，“比老爷送得还喜欢！”

苏博漫用一只老虎崽子完胜了韦汝思准备的玉绡衣一套暖玉一块芙蓉露一瓶楼宇一栋话本若干。

是，韦汝思想的是既然一件不够就多来几件当礼物。反正他不缺钱。可是显然死物比不上活的，他当时忘了往那方面考虑去了。

“苏哥哥，咱们给它起个名字吧，”可儿小心地把小白虎捧在怀里，慢慢挪到自己床榻边然后放上去，然后自己也窝在上面，盖好被子团起来。苏博漫看得忍俊不禁，有点想提醒可儿这是老虎，不是鸡蛋，不用孵。“既然是你捡回来的，那它就是咱们俩的孩子。”

“可儿，这只是个畜生啊……”苏博漫犹豫道，怎么能跟可儿肚子里那个比？

“我不管！我喜欢，你也说了它是刚出生的，你捡回家，做咱们孩子有什么不对？”可儿瞪着他，“你是不是不喜欢咱们的孩子了？”

“不是。哪儿能呢。”苏博漫有点头疼，不过他就当可儿这是因为怀着崽子，想孩子想疯了。“取名，这就取名。叫……”他看着小老虎圆圆的白脑袋，“……馒头？”

“不要。”可儿嫌弃死了，“起这名字，是咒咱们儿子被吃吗？”

“那……小白？”“不要！听起来像狗似的！算了，还是我起吧。”可儿看着还没睁眼的虎崽子，做了决定。

“叫咪咪。它看着就像咪咪。”

于是韦家添了个新成员叫咪咪，是只老虎。

苏博漫本来是很得意的，直到他发现可儿对咪咪关注的有点太多了。他随身带着咪咪不说，晚上还抱着它睡觉！当然，这都不算什么，因为有一天苏博漫惊悚地发现，可儿正，让咪咪碰他的，呃，乳头。

苏博漫当时脑子都不转了愣是没想出来可儿是要干嘛。所以他就问了，还被丢了个白眼。

“喂奶你不知道吗？”可儿跟看傻子一样看着他，锲而不舍地搂着咪咪把自己的乳头往虎崽子嘴里塞。他的胸现在因为怀孕已经鼓鼓的了，可是一直没下奶。可儿有点着急。如果没有奶他怎么喂咪咪呢？可儿心疼地看着咪咪不断拿还没长牙的小嘴啃他乳尖，可是什么都没吃到。

“可儿，”苏博漫觉得自己是不是被雷给劈出幻觉了，“咪咪……喝羊奶牛奶都有啊，实在不行咱们叫个奶娘，你干嘛亲自喂？再说你也……没有啊？”有也不能给只畜生喝啊！那都是他儿子的粮食！再不济也是该给他尝尝的啊！哪轮的到一只小畜生！

“不！我就要亲自喂！”可儿哼了一声，态度坚决，“据说，这样喂，就算是兽也可以和人心意相通的。”

苏博漫说不动可儿，去找韦汝思了。韦汝思知道了脸色也不大好，立刻拉着苏博漫又去了可儿屋里试图阻止他。本来嘛，人乃万物之灵，自古人吃兽肉、喝兽乳才天经地义，哪有反其道而行之的？

但是想阻止的时候已经晚了，不知道是不是天道酬勤还是机缘巧合，那只虎崽子还真的把奶给吸出来了，窝在可儿怀里吃得正欢还知道拿小爪子扒拉着踩奶，可儿高兴坏了。

看到可儿高兴韦汝思就不想说他了。虽然还是有点不爽可儿的胸居然就这么被只幼兽给霸占了。“没准等崽子生下来他就忘了这事儿了。”

苏博漫努力想象是自己儿子在那里。“嗯。”

“都怪你，非要送什么活物，现在后悔了吧。”韦汝思除了不爽还是有点幸灾乐祸的。虽然这种幸灾乐祸是损敌一万自损八千的。

“老爷，我想过了，决定咪咪跟你姓，怎么样？”可儿一副被韦汝思占了便宜的样子。因为他想了想觉得怎么着也得给苏哥哥一个养老送终的儿子嘛，肚子里这个要姓苏的，所以大儿子就姓韦吧。

于是韦家的长子有了个哥哥，叫韦咪咪，是只老虎。

虎儿子小时候还好，毕竟看着跟只大猫一样，一叫咪咪就知道跑过来嗷嗷叫，可是长大了就比较诡异了。一岁多的时候已经是威风凛凛尖牙厉爪一只猛虎，还叫咪咪。可是改名字也没用的，只要可儿一叫咪咪人家还是过去。这时候韦汝思才不得不相信也许可儿说的有道理，就算是兽也对喂过自己奶的人亲的。

然后韦汝思看着已经长大的咪咪和可儿玩还把他的小人儿压在下面摇尾巴的场面怎么看怎么不舒服。养虎为患。这个成语说的可真对。

可儿第二天被苏博漫拉出去玩，回家找咪咪的时候发现它缩成一团瑟瑟发抖。仔细检查了一下，把不情愿捂着的爪子掰开，然后可儿发现，他的咪咪居然被阉了。

可儿看着可怜兮兮的咪咪立刻心疼死了。抱住两只胳膊都搂不过来的咪咪扑在白毛毛里嚎啕大哭：“咪咪啊！你爹没良心啊！居然让你做太监了啊！好好的小伙子没蛋了啊！我本来都帮你找好媳妇儿了的！就城南那家，兽园里养了只可好看的白狼，跟你可配了！呜呜呜儿子啊怎么办你要绝后了呜呜呜呜！我没孙子抱了！”

可儿气得好几天不理蝙蝠。还找苏哥哥哭诉。

本来是狼狈为奸的苏博漫这个时候义正言辞“汝思！你怎么能对我们儿子下这种毒手！”

韦汝思这个时候才觉得有苦说不出。明明当时商量的时候答应的那么好听！但是现在说什么也没用，只能继续哄可儿：“可儿，畜——咪咪发情了也许会伤人……”“我不管！咪咪才不会伤害我呢！你赔我咪咪的蛋！我要抱孙子！”可儿瞪了他一眼，继续去胡撸看见汝思就炸了毛的咪咪，“咪咪！娘给你报仇！你爹不让你有崽子咱们也不给他生崽子！气死他，哼！”

这下韦汝思可是坐不住了。那怎么成，他还等着今年可儿给他生儿子呢。

软磨硬泡之下可儿松了口：“除非你给我弄来小虎崽过继在咪咪名下，然后还得跟咪咪道歉！”

韦老爷立刻叫了他的家雀儿，不对，苏雀们去找虎崽子了。自从可儿把他手下的人叫家雀儿每个人都跟着那么叫了。

“就找五只好了。便宜你了。”可儿这才愿意正眼看他，“叫二咪，三咪，四咪五咪和小咪。”

韦汝思对可儿这个起名水平非常的担忧。看看苏皮皮就知道了。虽然只是乳名。“可儿……那个，以后咱们的孩子……你觉得叫什么好？”

可儿想都没想：“第二个生的，叫二宝。”

韦二宝。韦汝思默默念了一遍，觉得自己要昏过去，这可是自己的长子啊啊啊啊居然就起这么个名字？！“要不……再想想？”

“那就按日子，几号生的就叫什么。”

“算了，还是二宝吧。”

虎崽子很快找到了，韦汝思还被迫照顾了一段时间它们因为可儿说是惩罚他阉了咪咪。

汝思觉得自己这个家主当得毫无尊严，一只猫都骑在他头上。更别说自己的目的完全没达到，除去一个情敌冒出一窝！

相反大智若愚的苏博漫倒是没受丝毫影响。

2.老爷是大侠?

韦汝思刚刚告诉他的时候可儿是不信的，但是苏哥哥也说是，可儿就只觉得可乐了。图什么呢这是，一个有钱公子哥儿闲的没事还想学武林人士行侠仗义了，好好过自己的日子不好吗。

“再说了，这种事情咱们家有苏哥哥一个就够了啊，你又打不过他。”可儿毫不留情地说道。

“……我们负责的方面不一样，”韦汝思说，“我负责动脑子。”

“哦，我以为你负责出钱呢。”可儿继续一针见血。

3.崽子们  
两个乾者争了好久都没决定可儿第三个还生谁的崽子，最后可儿决定谁遇着算谁的，争什么争。

所以两个乾者那段时间天天都翘首以盼的，等着可儿说孩子是谁的。

 

“老爷，孩子是你的……我这回可没说谎。”可儿笑嘻嘻地冲韦汝思说完，又赶紧转回身走到苏博漫身前：“苏哥哥，你可不许生气！”

“嗯，不生气。”苏博漫笑着揉揉可儿的头发。“下一会补上就行了。”

可儿翻了个白眼，但是什么都没说。生崽子大概是个一回生二回熟三回闭着眼都会干的事情。反正也养得起。

只不过养容易，教就难多了。

“这是大爸，这个是小爸。平时都叫爹爹，一个是韦爹爹，一个是苏爹爹。”可儿一手抱着五岁的苏皮皮，怀里是两岁的韦二宝。“来，叫爹爹，说，爹——爹。”老二比起老大聪明多了，大儿子当时两岁了还不会说话可儿差点没急死以为自己生了个傻子，最后发现人家只是笨点儿而已。

韦二宝那双绿眼睛明显是随了自己，跟他的一模一样，顾盼生姿地滴溜溜乱转。看了看自己，又看了看对面儿俩大男人。“娘。”

“没让你叫娘……快叫爹，叫了一会儿让你韦爹爹给你糖吃。”

“爹！！”小崽子立刻叫得响极了。

嗯，真像他。可儿可满意了。

这是在家，出去之前还要嘱咐好，让孩子改口“出去的时候要叫爹爹，娘和叔叔，知道吗？”但是嘱咐了也没用，因为崽子一喊爹那俩傻帽儿都答应。然后苏博漫尴尬地咳嗽一声，韦汝思瞪他一眼。

 

苏皮皮，家里的老大，其实是老二，因为他还有个哥哥叫咪咪。听娘讲他们小时候是一起吃奶的。苏皮皮一直觉得有只老虎哥哥没什么不对，直到被其他小朋友嘲笑才知道。不过他还是很喜欢他的咪咪哥哥的，家里头一个喜欢娘，第二个喜欢咪咪，第三喜欢二宝因为娘告诉他要疼自己弟弟。

自小就被两个爹灌输“你娘说的都是对的，错的也是对的”信条的苏皮皮，直接就被养成了个娘控。和娘去街上玩，被嘱咐的都是“儿子记得带水带伞带点心别让你妈饿着”。

被当成苦力的皮皮还觉得很理所应当，自己可是男子汉，要保护妈妈。

也就导致等皮皮再长大点儿，可儿要是去做什么知道苏哥哥和老爷都不会同意的事情，就带着皮皮去。像什么，去偷个东西啊，去骂门怼人啊之类的。当然，可儿是很有原则的。那些小狐狸精就是欠收拾，看汝思就他一个坤者，敢勾引他，还劝可儿别那么善妒要给老爷纳妾。

可儿当场扇了对方一个耳光都不解气！被老爷直接给拉回家怎么行，第二天就带着皮皮和咪咪去堵人家大门了。皮皮力气大这一点随了苏哥哥还挺好的，哥谭除了他爹没人打得过他，看谁不爽喊一句“儿砸给我揍她！”就行，带着俩崽子打遍哥谭无敌手，关门放儿子。

韦二宝，是最像可儿的那个，不光是眼睛，性子都一模一样地唯恐天下不乱，再加上有个娘跟他一起搞事情，等闯了祸两倍无辜狗狗眼，汝思和苏博漫就大的小的都舍不得骂了。崽子们早就清楚，闯了祸先找妈，有妈护着肯定没事。

也就导致韦豆豆，老四，身上肩负了“盯着你娘和你哥哥们”的重要任务。

韦豆豆觉得，自己的妈比自己还小。

就比如，天天都是要这样的。“妈，你不能吃糖葫芦了，爹爹说的”，“妈，该回去了，大爹爹要回来了”

可儿要讨厌死这个样子的韦豆豆了，都是被韦汝思给教坏的。感觉给自己生了个爹。可是还不能不听话。板着脸的韦豆豆太可爱啦。

苏皮皮：以后娶麻麻这样的  
韦豆豆：打死也不能娶麻麻这样的  
韦二宝：以后要活成麻麻这样！！


End file.
